Illusions of Life and Death
by Whispering Fingertips
Summary: Vampires & humans have been enemies for hundreds of years. But for 1 young vampire, his world gets changed around when he saves a human from a near death experience. Despite they’re differences do the 2 find love or end up killing one another? COMPLETE!
1. Opening

Hey everyone and welcome to my new story **_Illusions of Life and Death. _**Just a little small warning this story will contain language, violence, sexuality (little lemon) and gore.

I hope that everyone who reads this story will like what I've come up with and will continue reading for many more chapters to come.

* * *

_Introduction_

Vampires. Vampires have the potential to live forever, providing that they can stomach drinking the blood of humans for the rest of their existences. They stalk and very often murder what used to be their own kind, with and without meaning to. They are not entirely dead, nor are they alive. Their personalities without doubt warp in response to the lifestyle that is the true curse of vampirism - closed, dangerous and mad. Vampires have neither feelings nor emotions, except the hate and rage against mortals. Cold blooded creatures of the night.

Humans. Most humans spend they're lives fearing vampires, others learn and become Vampire Hunters. They use a number of charms to keep the undead creatures away from them such as holy water, crosses, garlic, and stakes. Most people, especially those in small villages depend they're lives of vampire hunters to rid of them. For centuries, these two enemies have been at war, humans and vampires with no ending outcome yet. People believe that the only way to be rid of the vampires forever is by killing the head Vampire thus will kill all remaining vampires instantly. Or as they believe there might be another way to change vampires, making them human once again.

_But for one young vampire and one young human, they're lives intertwined with one another, and thus, they're story begins._

* * *

**Illusions of Life and Death  
****  
Chapter 1  
Opening**

A man ran through the forests of Besaid, running as fast as he could scared to death. His heart racing, tears escaping his eyes. "K-keep away!" He shouted.

It wasn't long before he tripped and fell to the ground. He turned around to see a gang of vampires jump him, beginning to eat his flesh. The man screamed, hoping that someone would hear him.

Two others then came. They walked up to the others, standing there watching them kill the man.

"Aren't you hungry?" The older one asked, his eyes piercing red and long sharp fangs.

"…I'll pass." The younger replied. Although vampire as well, he hid his true features. His eyes were not red for he did not feel anger or lust. His teeth were normal, no fangs, for he didn't intend to feed on raw flesh and blood.

"Vampirism is in your blood boy, you can't turn away from it."

The younger one looked away from the slaughter. "I find it to be disgusting. Don't you realize that you were once a mortal like that man?"

"You're not like your brothers, aren't you? Hmm, I've been a vampire for so long now that I've come to the point where I don't care. I don't have any feelings or emotions for these pitiful humans. They die too easily." The older one asked, looking at him. The younger one didn't reply. He then looked away. "And In time you will be just like me. I promised your father that boy."

The younger one crossed his arms. "Humpt!" He hissed.

The four other vampires who were feasting then finished and approached they're elder.

"Dawn is soon approaching Seymour." One of them said. "The hunters will soon come."

Seymour nodded. Just as they were going to leave, the Vampire Hunters came just like as said, firing they're guns at them.

"It's the hunters! Everyone split up, return home!" Seymour told his fellow vampires.

"Don't let any escape!" Auron, a hunter told the others.

The vampires then began to split up.

Seymour turned to the younger vampire. "Tidus, get back immediately!" Tidus nodded. He was then going to run when he saw one of his brother's shot. He felt his heart become heavy with hate, his eyes turning crimson red. But he was unable to fight. Tidus then hid in the bushes so he wouldn't be seen.

"Auron! The others are getting away!" A young girl told him.

"Let them go! Its no use running after them Yuna. At least we got one." Auron replied.

Tidus peeked through looking at the two. He looked upon the girl. Yuna. The sun then began to rise, shinning on her. Tidus' eyes widened, gazing upon her.

"Lets get the man's remains and burry him. As for the vampire, make sure his body is burned." Auron told the other hunters.

He then approached Yuna. "Go back home and get some rest. You did well today."

Yuna smiled. "Thank you sir." She was then going to head back with some of the other hunters when she heard a noise coming from the bushes where Tidus was. She took out her gun and walked over slowly. But by the time she investigated behind the bush, Tidus had already fled. "Hmm." Yuna wondered. She then placed her gun away and returned to the village.

Tidus wanted to follow her back to the village but the sun's light wasn't very kind to him. He decided to return to his home with the other vampires for now.

* * *

_One Week Later_

All alone, Yuna ran down an alleyway, petrified with fear, running as fast as she was able to in her condition. She then turned a corner and panted from running. She was exhausted, her arm bleeding from a wound a creature as they call them, inflected on her. She then looked back down the alleyway to see if she was still being chased but saw no one.

Yuna took a deep breath of relief. But then suddenly,

"Look out behind you!" A voice called out.

Yuna turned around to see a vampire dash towards her, his fangs long and sharp, blood dripping off them as he growled. She flinched back and closed her eyes with fear. As the vampire jumped to attack her, a third person came out of nowhere, pushing the vampire away.

Yuna then opened her eyes to see herself still alive. She looked over to her side to see the person kill the vampire. He then stood up and turned around to face the girl. He saw standing in the dark so the girl couldn't see his face.

"You saved my life…thank you." She told the person.

The man flinched back from her kindness.

"Who are you?" Yuna asked moving a bit closer to him.

The man took a few more steps back.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She told him. She then noticed his hair, a longish choppy blonde style. It was really nice. "You…" She tried to see his face but it was too dark.

"Yuna. Yuna time to wake up." A voice called.

"Huh?" The girl questioned.

"Yuna. Wake up."

Yuna then opened her eyes to see her cousin Rikku staring at her. "What?"

"Its 10:30. Auron has been waiting for you." Rikku replied.

Yuna then shot up from her bed. "Oh my, I totally forgot!" She then jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, getting ready.

Rikku laughed. "You've been sleeping in a lot for a while now Yuna. Is anything keeping you awake or something?"

Yuna then rushed out of the bathroom. She walked over to her dresser and put her boots on. "I've been having this weird dream lately. Almost every night for a week now."

"What kind of dream?" Rikku asked.

"I'm not quite sure to tell you the truth. Its odd, maybe it could mean something." Yuna replied, placing her cross around her neck and grabbing her two guns.

"Well Auron isn't going to take that excuse too kindly." Rikku told her.

"Yeah I know." Yuna replied.

"Well then, you better hurry up now before he leaves without you."

Yuna nodded then left her room.

Yuna was a 17 year old living in a small village on Besaid. Her parents were killed early in her life by vampires. She lives in a mansion where various people stay. These people were also known as vampire hunters. Yuna had just been accepted as a hunter to have revenge on her fallen family members who were killed by vampires. Yuna was the last remaining survivor of her family. Her and her cousin that is. Whenever she would think of it, it made her angry. To think that her family slain by creatures of the undead.

Yuna then ran out of the house and met with Auron and a few others outside. Auron then turned to her.

"You're late again Yuna." Auron told her.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Yuna replied.

"A vampire hunter should NEVER be late, nor have any excuse to be late. Got it?" Auron told her coldly.

"Yes, Sir Auron." Yuna replied. She felt like hanging her head every time she was around Auron. Although he was only doing his job as her teacher, he was still very ill mannered and above all discourteous.

"Alright, everyone move out." Auron began. "Make sure you pair up with someone. After last's night incident we wouldn't want to have any more accidents or failures."

Yuna stood there rubbing her arm, very sullen. Yuna wanted to be a hunter more then anything. She wanted to help out her village and keep away the vampires that came oh so often.

"Hey there, are you taken?" A voice came from behind Yuna.

Yuna turned and smiled. "Baralai." She then wrapped her arms around him and hugged.

Baralai laughed. "Wanna patrol with me?"

Yuna nodded and smiled, taking his hand and walking off.

To tell the truth, Yuna and Baralai were engaged to be married. Both loved and cared for one another. Yuna had met him when she was 15 and both grew attractive of each other since then. Baralai was also a vampire hunter, more experienced then Yuna of course. He came to Besaid from Bevelle when he was 16, so considering the facts Baralai was a year older then Yuna.

* * *

"God I hate mornings!" A figure said to another, both sitting on the roof of a hut, covering themselves with black cloaks.

"No one said you had to come with me Bickson!" The second figure replied.

Bickson chuckled. "I wanted to see what you've been up to Tidus. You've been coming here everyday watching something."

"Shut it!" Tidus exclaimed looking over at him. He then resumed watching the village when he suddenly looked up. "There, over there." Tidus pointed. "That girl."

Bickson looked over. She was walking hand in hand with a man. "You've been watching her for sometime now. Planning of feasting on her?"

Tidus continued to watch her as she laughed with the man, smiling. "No." Her beautiful chestnut hair, those mismatched blue and green eyes, what was there not to like?

"No? Then what? You can't possibly like her." Bickson told him.

"Of course I don't!" Tidus shouted at him. "I just like to watch her from a distance."

"From a distance is all you'll be able to do. She's a mortal after all and we're vampires."

"I know that!! It's just that…she seems so pleasant, peaceful even. There's just something about her that makes me come here every morning to see her." Tidus told her.

"If Seymour ever found out that you---"

"Well Seymour won't find out!" Tidus interrupted.

"He will eventually if you keep this up. Watching mortals. Ha!" He then left Tidus.

Tidus didn't reply. He just kept a watch on her with that guy. That guy, who ever he was…he had to go.

But to his surprise, the girl looked up and noticed him. Tidus gasped and ran away. Yuna had a confused look on her face. Was that…? …It couldn't be a vampire…could it? Yuna shook it off her mind and continued walking with Baralai.

Tidus hid in between two huts. He sigh yet was glad at the same time. Tidus wasn't ready to see her up close but he will get his chance.

"So Auron told me about the assignment you have to do in Luca tomorrow." Baralai began.

"Yeah. I'll be just gone for a few days. I'm picking up a new hunter." Yuna replied.

"A new hunter? Know anything about this person?"

"His name is Shuyin. Suppose to be an expert. I heard that he took down 37 vampires all at once by himself." Yuna told him.

"Wow, he'd be a big help here then."

"The vampires are hiding somewhere. I'm sure Shuyin can find them. Then we'll burn them all, killing the head vampire as well. Then there won't be anymore. We'd be free after all these centuries." Yuna replied.

"No more people will have to die."

Yuna smiled. "I hope so."

* * *

Okay so the first chapter wasn't all that exciting. Introductions are just well, introducing everything. So next Yuna will have to go to Luca with a familiar person following her. Will he show himself to Yuna in Luca? What is Shuyin like and will he be able to stop the vampires' rage against humans? More will be revealed in Chapter 2, Meeting Him. 


	2. Meeting Him

Welcome back! I'm glad that you like my story and hopefully will continue reading on. So I'm just gonna leave it at that and let you continuing reading.

* * *

**Illusions of Life and Death**

**Chapter 2  
****Meeting Him**

"Have a safe journey to Luca young one." Mika, the village elder told Yuna.

Yuna bowed to him. "Thank you. My journey will not be in vain. I will come back with the Hunter."

Mika bowed back. "We shall await your return."

"Time to get going." Baralai told Yuna.

Yuna smiled, saying one final goodbye to everyone before beginning to leave with him. They walked out of the village and through the forest, making they're ways to the beach.

* * *

Bickson and Tidus hid in the forest, watching the two walk down the path to the beach.

"She's leaving the island?" Tidus asked.

Bickson shrugged. "I say we attack them. There isn't much sunlight."

"Is eating flesh and drinking blood all you can think about!?" Tidus exclaimed.

"Geez someone is a crank this morning. Well SORRY if I got to eat." Bickson replied.

"…Sorry. But she is off limits." Tidus said. He then stood up and began to follow them.

"Where are you going?" Bickson asked. "You're not going to follow her are you?"

"I'm curious. For some reason ever since I saw her that night last week, I can't get her off my mind." Tidus replied. He then paused for a moment. "I want to meet her."

Bickson stood up. "Umm, you do realize that she is a mortal. In fact a vampire HUNTER!! Are you out of your mind!?"

Tidus then placed a black cloak over him. "Don't worry. I'll come back." Tidus placed his hood over his head. "Keep me covered until I get back. Don't let my father find out." He then ran off through the forest, making his way down to the beach.

Bickson sighed. "What is up with that kid?"

* * *

"Take care of yourself Yuna." Baralai told her.

Yuna smiled. "And you too. Keep the village safe until my return."

Baralai nodded.

"All aboard! We leave for Luca!" A sailor called out to those boarding.

Yuna then hugged Baralai then walked over to the ship and boarding it. As for Tidus, he had snuck on through the side.

The ship then left Besaid. It wasn't going to be long until they reached Luca.

Tidus wondered the deck of the ship, trying to blend in as much as he could without being revealed. "So many mortals on this damn ship!" Tidus mumbled to himself. He then walked up near the bow of the ship to see the pleasant Yuna sitting on a bench reading.

Tidus kept his distance. There wasn't much he could do with all this sunlight. He then sat down with his legs crossed, deep in thought.

After a few minutes, Yuna looked up noticing the person in black on the other side of the ship. Somehow he looked familiar to her. Could it have been the person who was watching her on the roof yesterday?

Yuna couldn't see his face. He was covering it with his hood. But she did see strands of blonde hair.

_Blonde hair…like in her dream…could it have meant something?_

Yuna was beginning to become curious. Something was drawing her to him. Yuna then stood up. But before she could walk over to him, she looked over to the right.

"Luca! Everyone off!" A sailor called.

But when Yuna looked back, the man in black was already gone.

_Hmm_ Yuna thought. _That was strange.

* * *

_

As Yuna left the ship, she began to walk down the busy streets of Luca. Dusk was approaching soon. As she continued walking, she felt the presence of someone following her but whenever she looked around no one was there.

Tidus kept his distance from Yuna, not getting to close. "Where is she going?" He asked himself. He then saw her enter a building. Just his luck. The sun had finally set, making it easier on Tidus to walk around. He then removed his hood. He looked like any other human. His fangs didn't show and his eyes were a beautiful ocean blue. The only thing that attracted people was his pale skin and sharp fingernails.

Tidus waited for a good 20 minutes but Yuna didn't show. He was beginning to get hungry. But no matter how hungry and how many people were out, he had to control himself. Tidus looked around to see if anyone was around and lucky for him, no one.

Tidus smiled. He then began to climb the building, peeking into the windows to find Yuna. His quench for blood was rising. As he continued to climb, a few people rounded the corner and saw this.

Instantly the first thing came to mind. "V-VAMPIRE!!!" One of the men shouted. "VAMPIRE!!!"

Tidus looked to see more people gathering. _Damn it!!_ He thought.

As for Yuna inside,

"I shall call for Shuyin at once. But until then please make yourself—" But he was interrupted from a scream outside.

"VAMPIRE!!!" Yuna could hear from outside. Yuna rushed to the window and opened it, looking outside. She couldn't see anything. Yuna then looked up and saw a man just reach the roof. She saw a black cloak.

Yuna then ran out the door, climbing the stairs to the roof.

As for Tidus, he had been discovered. All he could think about was getting out of there. For the being that was.

He then ran to the other end of the roof. Tidus looked down. There were clotheslines; maybe he could use them to slide down to the alleyway.

"Don't move!" Came a voice from behind Tidus. He turned around to see Yuna pointing her gun at him.

Tidus smiled at her then jumped off the building. Yuna ran over to see him slide down the clotheslines to the ground. He then continued on running. Yuna put her gun away and followed him down.

Safely making it to the ground, she took her gun out. It was quiet. Too quiet. She took every step with caution.

Just then something jumped out and attacked Yuna, knocking her gun away. She struggled to get up but was useless. Whatever it was, it had her pinned to the ground. The creature then brought its mouth to her neck, smelling her fear. He then licked her neck. Yuna then pushed the thing off her and tried to get up.

The creature then dug his sharp claws in her arm, cutting and making her bleed. Oh the sweet scent of blood. Yuna then finally turned around to be attacked by none other then a vampire. But this one was different. He had short brown hair and piercing red eyes. Yuna's eyes widened in fear. She got up and began to run.

* * *

All alone, Yuna ran down an alleyway, petrified with fear, running as fast as she was able to in her condition. She then turned a corner and panted from running. She was exhausted, her arm bleeding from a wound the vampire. She then looked back down the alleyway to see if she was still being chased but saw no one.

Yuna took a deep breath of relief. But then suddenly,

"Look out behind you!" A voice called out.

Yuna turned around to see a vampire dash towards her, his fangs long and sharp, blood dripping off them as he growled. She flinched back and closed her eyes with fear. As the vampire jumped to attack her, a third person came out of nowhere, pushing the vampire away.

Yuna then opened her eyes to see herself still alive. She looked over to her side to see the person kill the vampire. He then stood up and turned around to face the girl. He saw standing in the dark so the girl couldn't see his face. Yuna fell to her knees. She was so unprepared for that attack.

"You saved my life..." Yuna told the person.

The man flinched back from her kindness.

"Who are you?" Yuna asked looking up at him. She noticed, the man, he was wearing the black cloak, with his hood on. Seeing nothing but a few strands of blonde hair.

The man took a few more steps back. But then he noticed her wound. The blood running down her arm. Tidus could smell it from a mile away. He then very carefully walked up to her, taking out a small bottle. He took the cap off and kneels down beside her. Tidus then poured the fluid on her arm.

Yuna flinched back from the sudden burn feeling.

"Don't move." He told her.

He then ripped a piece of cloth off his shirt and wrapped her wound. While he was doing this, Yuna tried to peek at his face but shouldn't see much; She saw his lips and his eyes, well barely. It was still too dark out. Once Tidus was done, Yuna used that opportunity to remove his hood.

Tidus flinched back, revealing himself to her. His eyes, a piercing red color. Long sharp fangs. His skin pale and his hair messy.

Yuna tried to crawl back. "You…you're a…" She couldn't believe what she saw. "…Vampire."

Tidus froze in his spot only a few steps away from Yuna.

But Yuna didn't understand. He had killed another vampire. He had helped and saved a human. What?

"…Don't scream…" Tidus told her softly.

Yuna then took her other gun out and aimed it at Tidus. She was scared, petrified. She couldn't understand.

"Why did you save me?" Yuna asked, the gun in her hand shaking. Tidus knew that she wasn't going to shoot at him.

"I didn't want him to kill you."

"We're you saving me for yourself!?" Yuna snapped.

"I don't want to kill you." Tidus replied softly and calm.

Yuna then put her gun down. "I've seen you before, haven't I?"

Tidus didn't reply.

"You've been watching me for some time now, haven't you?" Yuna asked.

Tidus continued to not reply. He was nervous, not knowing why she was suddenly being so nice to him.

Yuna looked at the mysterious creature. She didn't know why she hadn't shot him; after all he was a vampire. But there was something different about him. He hadn't come to attack her like all the other vampires.

"Yuna! Lady Yuna!" Shuyin's butler called. Yuna turned her head towards the voice then back at Tidus. Yuna saw fear in his eyes. He then stood up and began to run away.

"Wait!" Yuna called. "Don't go."

Tidus turned around and looked at her.

"What's your name?" Yuna asked.

"…Tidus." He replied. He then left.

A group of people then shortly found Yuna on her knees in the alleyway alone. They helped her up and returned to Shuyin's.

Tidus then saw them take Yuna away. He placed his hood back on.

Tidus then began to think. _'What happened to me? I could barely speak to her…I don't understand why she didn't shoot me. She's a vampire hunter and I…I'm a vampire. I felt so strange……I smelt the blood dripping off her arm yet I didn't give in. I want to see her again._

Tidus then saw Yuna enter Shuyin's house for the night.

Night… 

Tidus then left in search for some food. He figured he steal some 'human food' to quench his hunger before he'd find himself sucking off of someone's neck.

* * *

That's the end of that chapter. I hoped you liked it. So don't forget to review, and keep reading. Stay tuned for chapter three, Smile of a Thousand Emotions. 


	3. Smile of a Thousand Emotions

Hey everyone, hope you're ready for more

* * *

**Illusions of Life and Death****Chapter 3**  
**Smile of a Thousand Emotions**

Yuna woke up bright and early the next day. Her arm was also feeling a lot better but would still take a few more days to completely heal. For some reason she could get Tidus and the incident that happened last night off her mind. She was confused and needed answers.

Yuna walked down the stairs and met with Shuyin in his living room.

Shuyin turned around and smiled. "Ah, Lady Yuna. I'm glad that you have awoken and that you're well. Last night after we found you, you were so exhausted that you went to bed right away."

"Thank you." Yuna replied.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been some assistance to you last night when you were attacked."

"Really, its okay. Hunters are trained to defend themselves in any situation, although I wasn't entirely prepared for last's nights." Yuna told him.

Shuyin slightly chuckled. "Well in any case I'm glad that you're alright. So let's discuss you're plans. You wish for my assistance in Besaid."

"Lately there have been a number of attacks and death's in my village. I want to find the heart of the vampires and attack from there. I believe that with your knowledge and training you can help defend our village and find the vampires whereabouts." Yuna explained.

Shuyin then began to walk around the room deep in thought. "I have been itchy for a good hunt and I too have heard reports of your Island." He then paused for a moment and looked at Yuna. "Very well. I accept your offer. We shall leave at once."

Yuna owed to him. "Thank you."

Yuna then helped Shuyin prepare to leave.

Meanwhile with Tidus, he had just returned to Besaid, running through the forest and entering a cave where he and all the other vampire's stay. He traveled through a long dark tunnel then finally reaching the main chamber. Back in the day it was a deserted temple built underground. Now the vampires live there, amongst the dark and damp walls.

"Tidus there you are!" Bickson said as he approached Tidus. "Seymour has been asking questions about you since you never came for dinner. But I've held him off for the night."

"And what about my father?" Tidus asked.

"No doubt that he and Seymour have been talking." Bickson replied.

"Tidus!!" Seymour shouted.

Both Tidus and Bickson looked over to him.

"A word with you." Seymour requested. Tidus then walked over to him slowly. "I didn't see you at dinner last night. Care to explain?"

"I was out…in the f-forest. Preying on the humans that walked through." Tidus told him.

"Even if I did believe that, you know that we only hunt in groups. Especially when you're young like yourself."

"Psh! I'm 17. I think I know how to take care of myself for one night." Tidus snapped at him.

"You still have much to learn and you're attitude is interfering." Seymour then looked away from Tidus. "Go see father. He's waiting."

Tidus then walked away from Seymour and stood in front of the two big doors that would lead him to Jecht, the leader of all vampires. Tidus sighed and entered. He then walked up to his father who sat proudly in his throne.

"Tidus." Jecht began, his eyes closed, speaking soft and calm.

Tidus crossed his arms over his chest. "Can you make this quick? I don't want to spend all day in here."

Jecht then opened his eyes to see him. "You left the island yesterday."

Tidus' eyes widened. _What? But – how did he know?_ Tidus thought.

"I am responsible for all the vampires that live within this island. Everyone looks up to me as they're father. But you Tidus. You. You're my son. My only flesh and blood. I look at you differently then the others because of that. I don't want to be responsible if you're slain by a hunter."

"Psh!" Tidus began. "The hunters are weak. They couldn't catch me. I'm too fast for them."

"I fear for our colony. There is a new hunter that is arriving. My instincts tell me that he is dangerous. I want you to be careful. You are not trained enough to go out by yourself." Jecht told him.

"I've been a vampire my whole life, I think I'm used to it by now." Tidus stubbornly told his father.

"But you are not as strong as the others." Jecht then paused for a moment. "I want you to focus more on controlling your emotions and training."

"I don't have any emotions or feelings! Only hate and anger."

Jecht chuckled. "Young one…you have much to learn. You may not see it now by you do have emotions and feelings for that matter. But this is not the time to discuss about this. We will continue this chat later. Go now."

Tidus then left his throne room. _What a waste of time_ Tidus thought.

* * *

Yuna and Shuyin had just arrived on the island at sunset. Right away Shuyin could feel the presence of evil right away. Baralai and Rikku then soon greeted them.

"Welcome back Yunie." Rikku began. "This must be the new hunter, eh? We're grateful that you're here."

"Thank you." Shuyin replied.

Baralai then noticed Yuna's wound on her arm that was wrapped in cloth. "Yuna, you're injured."

"This? Oh it's nothing really. Lost my guard when attacked by a vampire." Yuna replied as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Did you kill it?" Baralai.

"Yeah…" Yuna mumbled softly. Yuna began to think to herself. _Actually another vampire that saved me killed it…_

_I couldn't explain what happened…_

_It was truly bizarre…but…there was something about that vampire…somehow he was different…_

"Well that's a relief." Baralai replied taking Yuna's hand as the four of them made they're way back to the village.

The village elder greeted Shuyin as they reached the hunter's mansion by nightfall. Yuna showed him to his room then returned to hers.

Tidus ran through the forest, just reaching the village. Everyone was already in they're huts so at least he could get around without getting caught. Tidus looked up at the hunter's mansion, mostly at a window that was Yuna's. He ran up to the building and began to climb it.

Yuna placed her guns on her night table. She decided that she might go take a short shower before heading into bed. A soothing gust of wind pasted Yuna. She looked over at her window to see it open. Yuna walked over to it and closed it.

She then walked over to her closet and placed her boots inside.

Yuna sighed. She didn't know what was bothering her. For some reason she couldn't get Tidus off her mind. She shook her head. He was an enemy no matter how she looked at it. He was a vampire.

Yuna then heard a noise coming from her window. Yuna turned around to see her window open again. But there was more. A figure sat there on the ledge looking in at her.

Yuna's eyes widened in fear the instant she saw it. She ran over to her night table and grabbed her gun, pointing it at the creature as it entered her bedroom. But then Yuna calmed down, she lowered her gun.

"T - ……Tidus?" She asked.

Tidus stood there staring at her.

She then walked a bit closer to him, but not getting too close. "W-What are you doing here?"

"How is you're wound?" Tidus replied asking.

"Huh, Oh, uh okay." Yuna replied strangely.

Tidus then took a few steps closer to her but stopped when he raised her gun at him. Tidus placed his hand out in front of him to ensure her. "Please…I'm not going to hurt you."

"I……I don't know if I can trust you." Yuna replied softly. She didn't feel as scared as she thought as she would be. After all, she did wanted to see him again. But Tidus looked into her eyes, his expression on his face looked sad. And with that Yuna lowered her gun. "You're not going to bite me?" She asked.

Yuna then allowed Tidus to walk up to her, face to face. He looked down on her arm and saw the scratch wounds on her. He placed his hand on her wound, feeling her skin. It was so soft and smooth. "I don't fancy biting people, nor hunt them." Tidus then took out a bottle and dripped some of the fluid on her wound. He then rubbed it on.

_But you're a vampire…_ Yuna thought.

While doing this, Yuna looked at him. "You're eyes…" Yuna began. Tidus looked at her. "They're not red…they're an deep ocean blue. And you're fangs…you don't have any."

Tidus then looked back down at Yuna's wound, wrapping it with a clean cloth. "My eyes and fangs only chance when I'm nervous, angry, or scared. The rest of the times they're my natural color." He told her. He then looked back up at her.

Yuna smiled. "You're not like other vampires……you're different…"

"I've been watching you Yuna. You're a vampire hunter." He chuckled. "Aren't hunters suppose to be able to handle one on one situations with vampires?" He then took a step away from her.

"I'm still new to the whole hunting thing. I just want to protect my village."

Tidus snickered.

Just then there was a knock on Yuna's door. Tidus flinched back nervously towards the wall at the other side of the room hissing, his eyes turning red and his fangs growing long and sharp. Yuna was startled by both the knock and Tidus' quick reaction.

"Yuna? Yuna you in there?" Came Baralai's voice on the other side of the door.

Yuna looked over at Tidus. He was staring at the door angrily but then looked up at Yuna nervously. Yuna then walked over to her door and slightly opened it.

"Um……………Yes?" Yuna asked him peeking through.

"Just checking up on you before I head to bed. Is everything okay?" Baralai asked.

"Oh yes, everything is fine." Yuna replied.

Baralai then heard something fall and break in Yuna's room. "What was that!?" He asked.

"What? I didn't hear anything." Yuna replied. Baralai then barged in. "Wait!" Yuna told him but he had already entered. When Yuna returned she and Baralai saw that her lamp on her desk had fallen and shattered.

"You shouldn't leave you're window open so much especially at night." Baralai told her, walking over to it and closing it.

Yuna then looked around her room curiously. _Where had Tidus gone so fast?_

Baralai then cleaned up the broken lamp. "Ever since you came back from Luca you've been acting a bit strange. You didn't even say anything at dinner." Baralai then stood up and looked at Yuna. She looked at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Yuna chuckled. "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind I guess."

Baralai walked up to her. "You know, if there is anything on you're mind, you can tell me. Has this have anything to do with the wedding?"

"What? Oh no, no, Really. I'm fine." Yuna replied.

Baralai smiled. "Okay." He then kissed her cheek and left her room. Yuna then closed and locked her door. She then turned around.

"Tidus? Are you here?" She whispered.

He then crawled out from under her bed.

Yuna keeled down in front of him smiling. "Next time don't make so much noise."

"Uhh..." Tidus replied nodding his head. He then stood up with Yuna. "You're smile…it holds so many emotions in it."

"My smile?" Yuna asked.

His eyes and fangs turned to normal as he nodded. "You're smile is like a thousand emotions flooding my mind. Happiness…joy…delight…enjoyment…satisfaction…pleasure……love." Tidus said softly.

"…Love?" Yuna asked looking deep into his ocean blue eyes. Her heart began to beat faster.

Tidus slowly leaned in closer, as she did too. But before his lips met with hers, he quickly pulled away from her. "I must go." Tidus told her, walking over to her window and opening it.

"Wait." Yuna called after him.

Tidus turned around back at her.

"Will I see you again?" Yuna asked,

Tidus nodded. "We'll see." He then jumped out the window.

Yuna walked over to her window and looked out to see him run through the village then enter the forest, disappearing.

_What was that just now? My heart won't calm down…Tidus you're so mysterious yet at the same time so understanding. You don't even seem like a vampire to me. _Yuna thought strangely.

Yuna then walked over to her bed and crawled in, closing her tired eyes to sleep.

* * *

Yay, another chapter done. Muah!! LOL, anyways, this chapter might seem a bit weird to you, right? Like, why is Tidus being so nice to a human since he's a cold-blooded killing vampire? So you'll find that out in the next chapter entitled, A Vampire's Past. You will learn more about Tidus and his life. 


	4. A Vampire's Past

YAY thanks for coming back everyone. This and the next chapter might get a little intense, but you can handle intense right? Good. Whelps enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Illusions of Life and Death**

**Chapter 4  
****A Vampire's Past**

……………_Mommy?_

_The night was quiet…no motions, no sounds, just silence._

……………_Mommy?_

_Young 6 year old Tidus wondered through the Macalania forest all alone. The rain continued to fall, long and hard. His heart raced, feeling something or someone watching him. Tidus was nervous, running as fast as he was able to without tripping._

"_Where are you?"_

He then saw a bright light up ahead. Tidus continued to run towards it to see the nearby village on fire. A battle between humans and vampires. Tidus hid behind the bushes, watching his father rip the flesh off of humans. Biting they're necks hard until they died from loss of blood. Using his long sharp nails to cut and rip through they're worthless bodies.

"_That's enough vampire!" A young man shouted._

_Jecht turned around to see the man hold a woman, a knife to her throat._

"_We all know you value this human's life. If you wish for her to live then stop this hunt and give up the life of you and the rest of your colony of blood sucking zombies!" The man threatened._

_Jecht didn't know which to choose. If he chose the woman, all vampires including him and his only son would perish from Spira forever. But if he would let her die, his life, as he knew it would have no meaning for she meant everything to him._

"_No stop!" Young Tidus shouted, running out of the bushes and towards the man. "That' my mom!"_

"_Tidus! No!" Jecht shouted. He ran over and grabbed Tidus, stopping him. He looked up to see the man slit the woman's throat. "Too late!" The man laughed._

"_No!" Jecht growled. _

"_Kill the vampires! Leave none alive!" The man shouted to his fellow villagers._

_Jecht picked up Tidus and fled into the woods, along with all the other vampires of his colony._

"_No! Dad, go back! We can't leave mom!" Tidus shouted. "………………Mom!"_

Tidus then woke up panting. Sweat dripping down the side of his face. His eyes red with anger and his fangs egger to kill. He placed his hand on his forehead.

_Another dream about mom…_Tidus thought. He then got up out of bed and left his room, walking through a long dark tunnel to the main chamber where most of the vampires were still sleeping. After all it was morning.

* * *

It was a week later since the arrival of the 'new hunter.' Tidus had gone to see Yuna a few times during the night and Seymour was getting suspicious day by day. Yuna had even changed some of her patrolling times to the night shift. She and Tidus would talk, getting to know one another and learned how each other lived.

Tidus then walked into Bickson's chamber. Or his room if you wish to call it that.

"Hey you're up early." Bickson told Tidus the moment he entered. "Thought you would still be sleeping."

"Just because I'm a vampire, that doesn't mean I sleep all day." Replied Tidus.

"Oh right, you go and see you're new mortal friend, right?"

Tidus crossed his arms. "Sometimes."

"What do you see in the human girl anyways? Just do what any of us would do and just bite her already." Bickson told him.

"No! I like talking with her. She's different from all those hunters! She has no intention of shooting me."

"Right, unless you bite or kill her." Bickson began. "And besides, I heard she's getting married to some mortal guy named Baralai."

Tidus made a fist. "I've seen him."

Bickson shrugged his shoulders. "And you can't kill him for she'll get suspicious. So just bite Yuna and make her you're mate for all eternity."

If Tidus were to bite her, he could be with her forever. But on the other hand, she'd just be a bloodsucking vampire with no emotions or feelings. Her smile, which he loved so much about her, would be no more. He couldn't take that risk.

"No thanks." Tidus told Bickson.

* * *

Yuna walked downstairs and met with everyone for breakfast.

"Mornin' Yunie!" Rikku began as she sat in between her and Baralai. "Great Saturday morning isn't it?"

"It sure is." Yuna replied.

"So how are the wedding plans coming together my young couple?" Mika, the village elder asked.

"We're hoping for mid next month." Baralai began. "Right Yuna?"

Yuna looked at Baralai and smiled. "Yes."

"That's great news to hear. I'm sure the entire village is overjoyed." Mika finished.

Shuyin then finished up breakfast and stood up. "Time for my patrolling. Yuna would you like to come?"

"Uh, sure." Yuna replied standing up.

"But you haven't eaten yet." Baralai told her.

"That's alright. I'm not that hungry anyways." Yuna then left with Shuyin.

"Hmm, Yunie seems different somehow. I wonder what it could be…?" Rikku asked herself.

Baralai shrugged his shoulders and resumed eating.

"Shuyin, if it's okay, I would like to ask you a few questions." Yuna began as they walked through the village.

"Of course." Shuyin replied.

"Is it possible for a vampire to kill one of its kind?" Yuna asked.

"Not that I heard of. Unless they're fighting over another vampire to mate with." Shuyin replied.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Yuna said. "What about saving a humans life?"

"Vampires and Humans have been enemies for centuries Yuna. I highly doubt that a vampire of all creatures would save a human."

"Hmm…" Yuna replied deep in thought.

"Unless maybe it was a half breed, but there aren't many of those kinds. Usually the vampires would kill them instantly." Shuyin told Yuna.

"A…half breed?" Yuna asked.

"Half vampire, half human. It happens when a vampire mates with a human. But that happens very RARELY in our world today." Shuyin explained.

"I see, that makes sense too…"

"So why the sudden interest with these questions?" Shuyin asked.

"No reason, just curious I guess." Yuna replied.

"Help…!" Came a voice within the forest.

Both Shuyin and Yuna grabbed they're guns and ran in, searching, following the cry of the girl.

Finally they found her, surrounded by three vampires.

"Get away from her!" Yuna screamed.

But Shuyin on the other hand had no intention of making conversation with them. He immediately began firing at them. Missing the vampires, they then fled the scene growling.

Yuna and Shuyin rushed over to the girl.

"Are you okay?" Yuna asked. Her body was filled with cuts all over, bleeding.

"W-Who…are you…?" She asked. The lady had long brown hair with blue eyes.

Shuyin checked her neck. "She hasn't been bitten thank god. Lets get her back to treat her wounds."

Yuna agreed of course. Shuyin picked her up and carried her in his arms.

"Thank god the hunters have come…" She mumbled softly, resting her head on Shuyin's shoulder, falling asleep. Shuyin smiled. They then returned to the mansion.

* * *

An hour had passed. Shuyin sat on the front steps of the mansion outside waiting patiently if the girl was going to be alright for if she was going to turn into a vampire. He had found her to be very beautiful, although at the time covered in blood.

Yuna then walked outside and sat down beside Shuyin smiling at him.

"She going to be okay?" He asked Yuna.

Yuna nodded her head. "She was lucky. We stopped the bleeding and wrapped her wounds. All Lenne needs is some rest."

"So Lenne's her name? Hmm." Shuyin said. "Well I'm gonna head in for a shower then some dinner. Don't stay out too late. Tomorrow we should start looking for the vampire's hideout." He then headed in.

As for Yuna, she stayed out for a bit. The sun was just beginning to set. The villagers seemed a lot happier now since there hasn't been any recent vampire attacks on the village. Yuna smiled.

_Better get ready to start my patrols…_ Yuna thought as she stood up and went inside.

* * *

_Tidus sat in the main chamber of they're Besaid hideout with Jecht, his father, when he was 9._

_Tidus squinted his eyes as they changed to red for the first time. "Hey did I get it this time?"_

Jecht laughed. "Yeah you did. Congrats boy. You're well on your way to becoming a great vampire like your old man. But you still have to wait a while for you to get your fangs. Maybe another year."

_Tidus sat there quietly beginning to think. "……Dad?"_

"_Yeah?" He replied softly._

"_You say that vampires would never kill another vampire, right?" Tidus asked._

"_That's right."_

"_Then…why to humans kill other humans? Like that man with mom……" Tidus asked but couldn't finish._

"_Tidus…" Jecht began. "You're still too young to understand. Vampires and humans…we've been enemies for centuries going way back. They were never meant to be mixed."_

"_Mixed?" Tidus asked._

"_I'll tell you when you're a little older……"_

Tidus tossed and turned on his bed trying to get some rest but it was useless. He sat up and stared at the floor thinking about what he just dreamt of but decided it was better to shake it off his mind and go outside for some air.

He left his room and walked in the main chamber. Most of everyone were awake and were most likely going to go out and hunt. Tidus sarcastically chuckled.

* * *

Yuna walked around the village, keeping it safe and quiet. She then walked to the village entrance, looking out at the forest path. Going through that path after dark was a suicide path to death. She knew well that the vampires were out there, everywhere, well depending how many there were on the island.

"Psssst!" Came a whisper from the bushes.

Yuna looked over in the direction. "Huh? Tidus is that you?"

"Is it safe to come out?" Tidus asked.

"Yup."

Tidus then popped out. "I'm surprised you're out patrolling by yourself. What if a gang of nasty vampires came and hunted you down?"

Yuna placed her hands on her hips. "Oh really? You wouldn't come to my rescue again?" She teased.

"Are you crazy? If my brothers saw me picking your side rather then theirs, they'd kill me. Literally." Tidus explained.

Yuna giggled. "I was just joking."

Tidus crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sure you were."

"Hey, lighten up a bit. I know deep down inside you can manage a smile. Try." Yuna told him.

"Psh! I've never smiled in my life." He simply told her.

Yuna smiled. "You're so funny." She said walking around him.

"What's so funny?"

"I've only known you just over a week. I don't even see that many qualities of a vampire in you."

"No?" Tidus asked.

Yuna shook her head. "You resemble a human in so many ways too, you know. It's strange as I see it. I'm sure that if I showed you to all the others, they'd see it too."

Tidus look a step back. "T-The other hunters you mean?"

"Yeah."

"They'd kill me for sure." Tidus told her.

"Maybe. No one trusts vampires these days. But…I trust you."

Tidus looked at her. "You…do?"

"A vampire has never saved my life from another vampire. I have never been up close to a vampire as I am with you. How do you feel about me?"

"I don't know. I trust you too except for the fact that you're a hunter." Tidus replied.

Yuna looked down. "I have to protect my home."

"I know you have your reasons. But you protecting your home involves killing my brother's and sister's." Tidus told her. He then paused for a moment. "I want you to come with me tomorrow. In the morning. I want to show you where I live."

Yuna looked back up at him. "What? I couldn't do that! Surrounded by all those vampires, are you trying to send me to my death? Or are you planning of feasting on me?"

"We sleep during the day, everyone will be asleep. I promise you that nothing will happen. You trust me right?"

"……I'll think about it, ok?"

"Okay."

In the far distance, Rikku had opened the front door to get Yuna from her patrolling when she saw her talking to someone. He then left and entered the forest. What was going on? Yuna couldn't have been talking to a…vampire, right? She then closed the door.

* * *

"Are you telling me the truth Bickson?" Seymour asked.

"Yes. He's been spending time with a mortal from the village." Bickson replied.

"I knew something was up with that damn half breed!" Seymour replied making a fist.

"Half breed?"

"Never mind. I'll kill that girl myself." Seymour said.

"Actually, the mortal has a weakness. A man named Baralai."

"Baralai? Hmm, okay then. Tomorrow night, we attack the village and feast on all the flesh and blood we desire. I'll teach Tidus the true meaning of being a vampire. And within time, he'll do the same." Seymour said evilly.

* * *

And that's the chapter for now. Now stick around, you wouldn't want to miss the next chapter! I'm telling ya! You better stay tuned and don't forget to review. Thanks a lot everyone! See you in chapter 5, A Painful Cry. 


	5. A Painful Cry

Ho, ho! Welcome back! I knew you would. LOL, anyways, onward with the chapter. You might see a little TidusYuna fluff but only a little. It's still too early in the story to be doing that.

* * *

**Illusions of Life and Death**

**Chapter 5  
A Painful Cry**

Dawn approached, the sun rising, peeking through the trees. It was going to another beautiful summer day on Besaid. Yuna had just gotten up, slipping on her boots and grabbing her guns like usual.

She then quietly walked out of her room, wishing not to disturb anyone's rest. She then made her way down the hall.

"Ah ha!" Came a voice from behind.

Yuna turned around. "Rikku? What are you doing sneaking up behind me like that?" She whispered.

"Well I wouldn't have to if someone wasn't sneaking out so early in the morning." Rikku replied whispering. "What are you up to?"

"Uhh…" Yuna began nervously. "Early patrols of the village?"

Rikku crossed her arms. You could tell that Rikku wasn't going to buy her story. "I want the truth Yunie…"

Yuna tugged on her hair shyly. "I can't tell you. You'd freak out and tell everyone."

"Ah! Who do you take me for? A blabber mouth?" Rikku asked feeling hurt from her words.

"Yes." Yuna simply replied. Well it was the truth as she saw it.

"Well if you don't tell me then I will tell everyone you're hiding something. You're little secret won't last for long then." She then paused for a second. "I promise I won't tell. I swear on my own life."

"…………" Yuna replied. "Well……I've…you see…lately I've been hanging out with someone. His name is Tidus."

Rikku stared at her. "Tidus, eh? Another guy? So what's he like? He does know that you're engaged right? Does he—"

"He's a vampire." Yuna told her interrupting.

Rikku gasped. "What?"

"Shh!" Yuna whispered.

"Are you out of you're fricken mind? What the hell are you thinking? You're putting you're life at risk!" She shouted.

"Tidus is different then the others Rikku! He saved my life." Yuna told her.

"Yeah so he can suck your blood catching you off guard!" Rikku said.

"I trust him Rikku. And he trusts me!" She then paused for a minute. "I knew I shouldn't have told you…you just…don't understand him like I do!" She then ran off, down the stairs and out the front doors. Rikku stood there thinking, deep in thought. She wanted to trust her cousin but hanging with a vampire…it was hard for her to accept.

Yuna walked through her village all alone, her arms crossed over her chest.

_Tidus isn't dangerous…right? Or is he really just luring me into a trap? _Yuna wondered. _What if Rikku is right? Should I even take that chance?_

"Yuna…" Came a voice from up ahead.

Yuna looked up and smiled. "Tidus."

He walked up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, no worries." Yuna replied trying not to worry him.

"If you say so." Tidus began. "So are you ready?"

"I…I'm not really sure about this Tidus. What if its dangerous?" Yuna asked unsure.

"I promise you that nothing bad will happen. Trust me Yuna." He looked into her eyes.

_Trust me Yuna. The words going through my mind over and over again. Trust him Yuna, he's not dangerous. He has never hurt me. Tidus is different then the others. _Yuna thought to herself.

Tidus stretched out his hand towards her. "Come."

Yuna looked up at him and they're eyes met with one another. Yuna smiled, taking his hand.

Tidus then began to lead her through the forest, on the other side of the island, towards 'the cave.'

* * *

There was a light knock at Lenne's door. She had just woken up, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Come in." She called.

The door then opened and Shuyin entered. "Hey." He began, closing the door behind him and walking over to her bed. "How are you feeling this morning?" He then sat down on a chair beside her bed.

"Much better, thank you." She looked at her arms and noticed all the bandages. She must have been injured badly last night.

"It was a good thing we were out last night or you could have ended up dead." Shuyin said. "We treated you're wounds as soon as possible, you had lost a lot of blood."

"I am truly grateful for your services hunter." Lenne replied.

Shuyin smiled at her. "So…Lenne, is it not? What brings you here to Besaid?"

"I'm a messenger from Zanarkand. I am here to deliver a message to a hunter named Yuna. Is she here?" Lenne asked.

"Yuna?" Shuyin paused for a moment. "She is currently not present at the moment."

Lenne smiled at Shuyin. "That's okay. I'll wait until she returns then."

"Okay." Shuyin then stood up. "If you need anything at all just let me know. In the meantime, you just get some rest."

"Might I ask you're name hunter?" Lenne asked.

"Shuyin." He replied.

Lenne smiled. Shuyin then left her to rest.

* * *

"This is it." Tidus told Yuna as they walked up to a cave.

Yuna looked up at it. "I used to come here as a child. We never went in of course."

Tidus took Yuna's hand and began guiding her in through the long dark tunnels, the only light were small candles that were lit every so often down the tunnel. As they continued walking, they then reached it. The main chamber.

Yuna's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God……" She mumbled softly.

Tidus chuckled. "This is my home."

Yuna looked around. All the vampires were indeed sleeping in coffins. But they're so many, at least over 150. "I always knew that…there were a lot of vampires but not this many."

"You'd be surprise how fast we multiply." Tidus joked. "Come. This way." He said beginning to walk through another dark tunnel. Yuna followed closely behind.

They then reached another part of the cave. "This is my room."

Yuna looked around. One messed up bed, a desk full of junk, some broken bottles in a corner, ripped cloth on the floor and walls. "Sure is messy."

"I'm not big on cleaning." Tidus told her. "I'm here most of the time during the day. It gets quite lonely sometimes since all the others are sleeping."

Yuna walked around, then stopping at his desk when she noticed something quite interesting. A picture. Yuna picked it up and held it in her hand, looking at it. A young boy, maybe around 6 with his two parents. The father, long brown hair, brown eyes, and the mother, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. They looked so peaceful all together. "Is this…you and you're parents?" Asked Yuna.

Tidus walked over and stood beside Yuna, looking down at the picture. Tidus chuckled. "Yeah. My father Jecht and my mother Rain." He replied.

"You look so happy together. So…where are you're parents now?" Yuna asked.

"My father is the head vampire of our pact. He's past the big doors in the main chamber. And my mother…she was killed when I was young." Tidus then walked away.

Yuna put the picture back on his desk. "I'm sorry I asked…"

"My mother…she was a beautiful loving person. My father met her when he was living in the Macalania Woods. When I was born I was with my mother, living in a simple village that wouldn't often get attacked by vampires. As I grew up I was sent to my father. I never understood why I couldn't be with them both together. My father lived in the caves and my mother in the village." Tidus told Yuna. He then turned around and gazed into her eyes. "My mother was a human, a mortal, at least that is what my father told me. The villagers found out about my parents and they killed my mother because of it." Tidus looked away from Yuna.

"Tidus…" Yuna spoke softly.

"I don't understand humans. My mother never did anything wrong. I saw the villagers kill her with my own eyes."

Yuna then walked up closer to Tidus, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Vampires would never kill other vampires. It goes against our code. It shows disrespect to our kind. But…my mother…she was killed by another human." Tidus then turned back around and faced Yuna. "Why do humans kill one another Yuna?"

Yuna sighed. "It's complicated yet horrible at the same time. Not all humans get along with one another. We are not the same as you are with the other vampires. We kill each other for all sorts of different reasons, and yes, sometimes we don't know why. Its just our nature." She explained to Tidus.

Tidus shook his head. "Human Nature is not horrible. It's disgraceful and vile. Nothing good ever comes out of humans." He then walked over to his bed and sat down.

Yuna stared at him. "Lots of good things come out from humans. Maybe if bloodthirsty creatures didn't come and attack us all the time, we would have a more peaceful and relaxing world to live in where we wouldn't have to be disgraceful and vile against others."

"So is that we are to you Yuna? Bloodthirsty creatures? Don't forget that we were once humans too." Tidus replied.

Yuna crossed her arms over her chest. "You have no sympathy for anything but you're quench for blood and human flesh."

Tidus then lay on his bed, closing his eyes. "Maybe. It's a good thing we don't have as many needs as YOU have to worry about and need."

"It just makes all the more worth living. What's life if all you do is eat and sleep?" Yuna asked.

Tidus then sat up and looked over at her. "That's life. Ours at least."

Yuna then rubbed her arms. "I think I should go back to the village now. People might get suspicious that I've been gone so long."

Tidus stood up. "Okay. I'll take you back then."

Yuna smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Baralai walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen where she found Rikku.

"Rikku, have you seen Yuna at all today?" He asked feeling concerned.

Rikku choked on her water. "Um Yuna? Can't say I have. Why, is something up?"

Baralai crossed his arms over his chest. "We were suppose to take Shuyin out into the forest to begin our hunt for the vampire's cave."

"Well then…that's an interesting story. Good luck finding her then." She then resumed her late dinner.

Baralai sighed. He wondered what was up with Yuna. She had been acting so strange lately. But of course he never knew about Tidus, which made him worry even more why she was always gone. Just then the front doors opened. Baralai walked into the hall to see Yuna come in.

"Yuna." He began walking up to Yuna and placing his hands on her shoulders. "I was so worried. Where have you been?"

"Just around, you know, making sure the village is safe." Yuna replied.

"You've been gone all day."

"So? Am I not allowed to do whatever I want and go wherever I please? I'm a hunter Baralai, I can take care of myself. I don't need YOU to follow OR worry OR demand things upon me!" Yuna snapped at him.

"Yuna…" Baralai said softly. He couldn't believe what she had just said to him.

Yuna looked away. "Sorry…I didn't mean-" She then stopped and walked off to her room. Baralai stood there. Yuna had never been so disrespectful to him like that before…

* * *

"Prepare to depart brothers!" Seymour instructed, gathering everyone together outside the cave later that day.

The vampires then began assembling outside, but only a short number of 65 would be feasting tonight on the village.

Seymour, an evil smirk covering his dirty face, his eyes intense red, and his fangs thirsty for fresh blood, accompanied Bickson as they began to make way to the village.

* * *

Yuna lay on her bed, deep in thought. She had raised her voice to her fiancé, something she had never intended on doing.

There was then a light knock on her door.

"Come in." Yuna called out.

The door then opened and Lenne emerged inside.

"Lenne?" Yuna said sitting up. "You shouldn't be out of bed, your wounds haven't had enough time to recover."

Lenne smiled and walked in. "That's okay, I'll be fine." She then sat down at the end of Yuna's bed. "I came from Zanarkand Milady. A messenger from your father."

"My father? But he has long past away." Yuna replied.

"As to honor one of his final requests, he wanted me to give you this." Lenne then handed Yuna a book.

Yuna accepted then began to skim through the pages. "This is his journal. All his studies on the vampires." Yuna then looked back up at Lenne. "How did you get this?"

"I am only a messenger Lady Yuna. I was told to tell you to put his studies in good hands. That is all."

"I see…" Yuna replied.

Lenne then stood up. "You're father would be very proud of you. I had the chance to meet him myself a few years back before he passed away. He's a brilliant man. He knew much about vampires and the war."

Yuna smiled politely. "Thank you Lenne."

But before further conversation could occur, the cry of screams came within the village. Yuna stood up and ran over to her window as did Lenne and looked out to see the vampires attacking, burning and killing.

"The vampires!" Yuna called out to herself as she continued to watch from her window.

"Lady Yuna, you must fight, please." Lenne told her.

Yuna turned around, grabbing her guns and running downstairs where she just saw Baralai and Shuyin leave the house. Rikku ran up to Yuna.

"Yunie! Yunie! The people need aid. There are so many of them out there!" Rikku panicked.

"Rikku, stay inside and protect Lenne! Don't come outside no matter what!" Yuna ordered her then rushed outside and joined with the other hunters.

Tidus ran through the forest quickly, as fast as he could. He noticed a number of vampires gone and began making his way to the village where he saw Seymour and the others burning it down, sucking the blood of those who were defenseless, eating they're flesh as if it was like eating a chicken bone, and slashing, digging their long sharp nails into they're skin until they screamed out in pain. The sound of crying, of fear and gunshots, he couldn't handle it.

"Get out of my village!" He heard the voice of Yuna. Tidus made his way into the village to see her killing the vampires with her guns.

She was backed up from Shuyin who was killing them without difficulty as if it was just a day to day hobby of his.

"No please no!" A villager cried out being surrounded. Yuna rushed over as fast as she was able to and commenced in combat with the beasts. She managed to shot one in the head but then was tackled down by the other. The two wrestled on the floor, Yuna, trying her hardest to kick the bloodthirsty creature off before it would pierce its long torturous fangs through her skin.

"No……get…………OFF…of………ME!" Yuna struggled to say. Shuyin then came over and pulled the creature off of Yuna just in time. He then helped her up to her feet.

"You okay?" Shuyin asked.

"I'll live." Replied Yuna smiling.

The two were then going to resume protecting the village when the vampires inexpediently stopped attacking.

Yuna and Shuyin looked around them to see all the vampires back down. Seymour then came out, holding a human hostage around his arm. "I have seen enough bloodshed from you pathetic worms." Seymour began. "If you do not meet our demands then I will have to choice then to suck the blood from this hunter."

Yuna then looked up to see it was none other then Baralai being held hostage from the vampire.

"No…BARALAI!" Shouted Yuna.

Shuyin then held Yuna back.

"We know you all value the life of this hunter. If you wish for us to let him go we want the leader of the hunters as well as a hunter by the name of Yuna." Seymour said.

Shuyin continued to hold Yuna back. He immediately knew that she would be in great danger if he had let her go forward. He couldn't allow it. "Don't move." He told Yuna.

"But Baralai…" Yuna softly replied crying.

"There is nothing we can do for him right now. If you wish to live, don't move."

A man then walked forward. "My name is Auron. I'm the leader of the Besaid hunters."

Seymour evilly smiled. "And Yuna?"

Auron looked down.

"Shuyin…" Yuna softly mumbled.

"Shh…just…don't move." Shuyin whispered.

Seymour paused for a moment. "WHERE'S YUNA?" He shouted.

"Shuyin please…let me go…" Yuna told him.

"He will kill you Yuna."

"I need to save Baralai…" Yuna said.

"Even at the cost of your own life?" Shuyin asked.

"Shuyin……" She closed her eyes and continued crying.

Seymour growled, showing his long sharp fangs. "Come out now hunter! I know you value this man's life. If you wish no harm to him, come forth."

Yuna then pulled away from Shuyin and began to walk forward.

Seymour turned his head to see the young girl come towards him. He smiled. "So the bitch has decided to show her face. Pitiful human."

Yuna ignored his words. "What do you want with Auron and I?"

"You're flesh and blood." He began. Seymour then pointed his finger at her. "Kill her."

Yuna flinched closing her eyes as two vampires came charging at her. But against all odds, a person came out and pulled Yuna to the side. He then pushed the two vampires away.

Yuna then opened her eyes to see a man hold her in his arms. But not just any ordinary man.

"Tidus?" She softly mumbled.

"Stop this now Seymour!" Tidus demanded angrily glaring.

"How dare you speak to me like that you worthless half breed! I see. You rather help this human and take her side rather then ours?"

_Half-breed? …Is it true?_ Yuna thought.

"I'm not taking anyone's side just please…don't." Tidus asked him.

"Wrong answer." And with that Seymour dug his long sharp fangs into Baralai's neck, draining him clean.

"NO! BARALAI!" Screamed Yuna. She fell to her knees.

Tidus then charged at Seymour but was just smacked away and fell to the ground. Seymour then threw Baralai's body down. "You're just as pathetic as the humans Tidus." He then walked up to Tidus and kicked him several times in the stomach. "Brothers. Sisters. Were leaving."

Yuna looked up to see Tidus lye on the floor in pain. But even so, nothing was more painful then the pain in her heart. She cried.

* * *

Wow, that was a long chapter eh? Well I hoped you liked it. So since Baralai is now gone (sorry for everyone who liked him but this IS a Tidus/Yuna fic) it opens for the love of Tidus and Yuna. Don't forget to review now that you're finished reading and stay right where you are. Chapter 6, Behind The Smile will come soon. 


	6. Behind The Smile

Lets get the chapter rollin' hmm? Sounds good to me too.

* * *

**Illusions of Life and Death**

**Chapter 6  
****Behind The Smile**

Yuna never left her room for the next two days. A lot of villagers lost loved ones that night. Yuna's heart ached, but not as much as she thought it would. Somehow she couldn't feel distress for Baralai. Of course she missed him, they were to be wed. But no more.

She hadn't seen Tidus ever since that night either, which made her wonder even more if he was alive.

He saved my life again…he protected me against those vampires…why did he do that for me? 

Yuna sat up on her bed with her legs crossed as she stared down at her bed.

I now understand. I understand him. Tidus is a half-breed. He's a vampire but at the same time human. That's why he saved me that night. Both times actually. He really does have feelings for humans after all.

Yuna then heard a light knock at her door.

"Yunie? You in there?" Came Rikku's voice from out in the hall.

Yuna wiped her tears away and walked over to the door and opened it, staring down at her younger cousin. "Yeah?"

"How you holdin' up cuz?" Rikku asked her softly.

"I'll be okay." Yuna replied.

"It's a big loss for us all. But…if it makes you feel any better, there are some people downstairs who want to see you."

"Really? Who?" Asked Yuna curiously.

"Come down and see." Rikku told her smiling.

Yuna then walked out of her room and made her way downstairs with Rikku. Upon arriving into the dining room, she smiled at whom she saw. It was the first smile anyone had seen on her face in a while.

"Lulu. Wakka." Yuna mumbled to herself.

Lulu walked up to Yuna and the two embraced. "Yuna I'm so sorry about what happened."

Wakka stood there holding Vidina, his and Lulu's 2 year old son. "We came back from Bevelle as soon as we heard the news, ya?"

Yuna and Lulu pulled apart. "Thank you for coming back." She replied.

"Of course." Lulu told her.

Shuyin smiled to see the friends reunited. "Well how about we eat? I'm sure everyone is hungry."

Yuna nodded her head.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs in Yuna's room, Tidus had climbed up to her bedroom window and entered. 

"Yuna?" He called out but with no reply. Tidus then began to walk around about through her room. Maybe she was coming back soon?

As he wondered around, Tidus stumbled across something interesting on her desk. A fairly old journal. He picked the book and opened it up to the first page and began to read.

_Vampires begun at the dawn of times as humans who were born under the name of the malevolence and mysterious spirit Yu Yevon, while humans on the other hand are born under the name of Yevon. Each and everyone one of them have the potential to live forever, as long as they can supply upon their basic need to feed. They are not entirely dead, nor are they alive. Their personalities without doubt warped in response to the lifestyle that is the true curse of vampirism - closed, dangerous and mad. Although known to be dangerous monsters of the night – my studies have shown that there is a way to covert their cursed warped lives into becoming once again a_

"I'll be back down in a sec!" Came a voice from the hallway outside Yuna's room. Tidus dropped the journal on the floor and flinched back as Yuna's door opened slowly.

A young girl then walked in and saw the pale boy standing inside staring at her.

Rikku gasped. "W-Who are you?"

Tidus took a few steps back up against the wall revealing his bloodshot eyes.

Rikku tensed. "You're…Tidus…right?"

Tidus' angry expression calmed. "How do you know that name?"

"Heeeeey it is you." Rikku replied. "You're the one whos been seeing my cousin."

"Yuna is your cousin?" Tidus asked.

Rikku nodded. "Yeah. But unlike her I'm not a Vampire Hunter."

"So it would seem."

"Hey." Rikku pouted. "Don't mock me blondie! I can still take you down."

"Not likely." Tidus began. "Firstly, as you came in your reaction was fear in which isn't like a hunter. Secondly, your unarmed and I doubt you can kill me with your bare hands. And thirdly, if you were to shout for back up just about now, I could kill you even before you have the chance."

Rikku crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, okay, fine. You win." She then paused for a moment. "So what are you doing here? To see Yunie?"

"Can I?" Tidus asked calmly.

"She's downstairs right now with some old friends."

Just then Rikku and Tidus heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Rikku?" Came Shuyin's voice.

"Shit!" Rikku cursed whispering. She looked over at Tidus. "You better get outta here before he catches you."

Tidus nodded then jumped out the window, returning to the forest just in time.

Shuyin and Yuna entered the room to find Rikku standing there all alone.

"Rikku what were you doing in my room?" Yuna asked suspiciously.

"Oh, um, nothing much. I was just looking for my umm—you know what? I totally forgot what I came to look for so I might as well go." Rikku replied nervously.

"Weren't you looking for the photo album for Wakka and Lulu to look at?" Yuna said.

Ah yes that's it." Rikku then picked it up from Yuna's desk and rushed out.

"That Rikku sure is a weird one." Shuyin told Yuna.

"Yeah she is sometimes." Yuna then looked on her floor to see her father's journal there. She walked over and picked it up. Yuna then looked over at her open window.

_Why was this on the floor? I don't remember opening my window…Tidus…were you here?_

Yuna placed it back on her desk then returned downstairs with Shuyin.

* * *

Tidus returned to his home. He traveled through the dark tunnels, reaching the main chamber. 

"Tidus!" Came Bickson's voice.

Tidus turned his head to see Bickson run up to him. "Hey bud."

"Dude, what are you doing here? If Seymour finds out, he'll—" But Bickson was cut off. _Too late._

"TIDUS!"

Both Tidus and Bickson turned their heads in the direction of the voice to see Seymour, staring at them angered. He walked over to the two young vampires.

"You dare you come back here half breed! I thought I made myself clear not to come back here after I kicked your pathetic ass for taking the humans side!"

Tidus glared at his elder before him. "It is not your decision to decide where my fate lies."

"Why I outta—" Seymour began.

"Enough!"

Bickson, Tidus and Seymour looked over to see Jecht, enter the main chamber from his room. All the other vampires gathered around bowing at their supreme elder.

"Stand down Seymour." Jecht spoke.

"…Yes father." Seymour replied taking a few steps back.

"Tidus is still young, he shall remain here with the others. Do I make myself clear Seymour?" Jecht continued.

"…Yes father." Seymour replied yet again in defeat.

Tidus crossed his arms over his chest in disgust, watching the two.

Jecht looked over at Tidus. "Is there a problem?" He asked tensely.

"…No. Nothing at all." Tidus told him then walked off to his room.

Jecht sighed. "Soon my son, soon. You will learn you're true vampirism."

* * *

"So Yunie, why didn't you tell me about Tidus?" Rikku asked as she lay on her bed. 

"What's there to tell? I barely know him." Yuna replied, cleaning up her room.

Rikku sat up. "You know, I know this might sound selfish but you could use him to get to the leader of the vampires. Then that way you can kill him and all of Spira could have peace."

"Rikku, I couldn't do that to him."

"Well why not?" She asked.

_I didn't really have a good answer. Sure, if I had listened to what she was telling me, we could be rid of the vampires forever. But I just couldn't do that to him. No, it wasn't like I had feelings for him, which I don't, its just that…I barely know him and he has saved my life twice. Tidus doesn't want to hurt me the way that other vampire does with Baral—never mind. I don't want to end up crying if I think of him. _Yuna looked over to Rikku after her thinking. "I just couldn't. You wouldn't understand."

"Hmm, could it be because you like him?" Rikku suggested.

"No, nothing like that. Come on, he's a vampire. Him and I could never be." Yuna replied.

"I don't know Yunie. I've heard of people and vampires falling in love with one another. Its truly bizarre but it could happen you know."

_That just reminded me. Tidus' mother was a human while his father was a vampire. How could they manage that? Tidus' mother died for falling in love with a vampire. But this is different. Tidus is not only a vampire but human as well. That's why he saved me, because he is part human._ Yuna was caught up in her thoughts again like usual.

"You think its still possible?" She asked her cousin.

Rikku shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows, right? Anything can be possible if you ask me."

Yuna looked out her window. _Is it possible? Am I…could it be that I…_

"Why? You're not, I mean, you don't think of him in _that_ way…do you?" Rikku asked suspiciously.

Yuna chuckled. "No, of course not."

"Oh, okay then." Rikku said, standing up from Yuna's bed. "Well I'm gonna head downstairs for some food, you coming?"

Yuna turned her head to look at Rikku. "I'll be down in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay." Rikku finished, leaving her room.

Yuna continued to stare out her window.

"_Shuyin please…let me go…" Yuna told him._

"_He will kill you Yuna."_

"_I need to save Baralai…" Yuna said._

"_Even at the cost of your own life?" Shuyin asked._

"_Shuyin……" She closed her eyes and continued crying._

It was hard not to think about that night, it was always on her mind. She kept thinking to herself, if Tidus hadn't come to save her, would Baralai have lived? Would she have been killed? I guess she would never know. You can't change the past.

Yuna then turned her head to see her father's journal. Ever since Lenne gave it to her she didn't have time to read it. Yuna then walked over to her desk and picked it up, sat down on her bed and opened it, beginning to read.

_Half breeds vampires are the results of when a human and vampire mate together. Thus into doing this, the child is born half of each type. The child shows both the characteristics of a vampire and human. Half breeds are considered neither entirely dangerous nor nice. They're mind can slip from good to evil or vice versa in an instant. Half breeds live a cursed life of being born under the names of both Yevon and Yu Yevon, which complicates the situation of they're closed minds—_

Yuna closed her book. She didn't want to read anymore, fearing she might hear something that she never wanted to. Yuna placed the book on her bed and joined her cousin downstairs for lunch.

* * *

"So will you be returning to Zanarkand once you're wounds heal?" Shuyin asked Lenne as he sat down beside her on her bed. 

"More then likely. Unless something big happens here again like the other night which will prevent me from leaving the village. What about you? You'll be going back to Luca once you're work is done, right?" Lenne replied sweetly.

"Yes I will." He simply replied.

Lenne smiled. "You know what you did the other night, holding Yuna back, took real courage."

"That vampire only had one thing on its mind and that was to kill her. I couldn't of just stood around and do nothing—" But he was cut off when he was surprised with a kiss on his cheek. He looked over at her. "What was that for?"

"For keeping us safe that night. I'm truly grateful for what you did."

Shuyin smiled back. "I'm glad that I was of some assistance to you, Lenne."

Lenne chuckled looking up at him shyly. He glanced over at her.

* * *

Tidus remained in his room, lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He wanted to see Yuna. To see how she was doing but she had been busy all day. 

Tidus stood up and began to throw things around in frustration.

Why do I keep thinking of her? Nothing makes sense anymore…She's a hunter and I'm a vampire. She should have killed me the first chance she got…but she didn't. Yuna trusts me. But why? Why?

Night had approached and Tidus ran out of his room, making his way out of the cave, through the forest and made his way to the village to see Yuna.

Yuna lay on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. _Maybe I should take a vacation to take my mind off of everything…I'm sure a week or two away from home won't be so bad. I mean after all, Shuyin is here to take care of things. _She thought.

Just then there was a noise at her window. Yuna looked over to see Tidus crawl in from her window.

Yuna smiled to see him. "Tidus!"

Yuna stood up and walked over to him.

"Yuna. Are you oka—" But he was cut off when Yuna hugged him. Tidus was stunned. He didn't know how to react or respond to Yuna's swift move.

Soon enough she pulled away from him. "I'm glad that you're alright. I was afraid that you might have been killed."

Tidus chuckled sarcastically. "Please, none of the vampires stand a chance against me."

"Oh really?" Yuna crossed her arms over he chest. "Are you always so cocky too?"

"Me? Cocky?" Tidus asked. "You still have a lot to learn about me before you can start calling me cocky."

"So it would seem." Replied Yuna softly.

"Yeah." Said Tidus. He then paused for a moment. "So how are you?"

Yuna then began to walk around the room. "I don't know, okay I guess. It's kind of hard not to be down. Well if you were me you would know, but you're not, so, you wouldn't understand."

Tidus walked up closer to Yuna. "Then explain it to me so that I will understand."

They both shared a gaze at one another. "It's complicated." She simply told Tidus.

"Is it?" He asked making Yuna feel unsure of her last response.

Yuna turned around and looked down. "Its hard to let go of someone you love. But I guess that's just how it is. I don't suppose you have ever loved someone in that way, have you."

Tidus looked away. "No."

Yuna chuckled, a lone tear escaping her eye. "I'm supposed to be happy. I'm alive. My cousin, my friends, there all so grateful that I survived that attack. It's hard to put on a smile for everyone. They all know what I'm going through, but they don't want to see me sad. I guess that's the truth behind my smile. All there is, is depression and sorrow…"

Tidus turned around. His eyes looked sad as if he was feeling distress for her. "Yuna…"

Yuna laughed. "Look at me crying this…I'm so pathetic. I can't even stay strong inside…"

Tidus walked up behind Yuna and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You're not pathetic Yuna. It wasn't your fault. None of it was. You have every reason to feel the way you do. Its only natural for you humans to have different emotions and feelings."

"But it hurts so much to feel like this…" She told him.

"Yuna…as a vampire I have never felt heartbreak before. I can't imagine how it must feel. But the only way you can get through this is to move on. There… will be others…" He told her as he removed his arms. Instead he slid his hands down her arms slowly, his face leaning in towards her neck.

Yuna could feel his breath on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. But she did not pull away from him. For some reason Yuna enjoyed his company, him being so close to her like he was now.

Yuna tensed, closed her eyes. "Tidus…what are you…"

Tidus slowly, began to open his mouth, closing his eyes.

* * *

GASP! Cliffy! Sorry, my hands were getting tired from all this typing. So what is going to happen? What is Tidus planning and is Yuna going to pull away from him? Keep reading to find out and write in your review. See you all in chapter 7, Unable To Stay. 


	7. Unable to Stay

Welcome back everyone! I left with you all with a bit of a jaw dropping cliffy eh? Sorry bout that, making you wonder more about what will happen. But I'm back with a fresh new chapter and I'm about to deliver. Enjoy.

* * *

**Illusions of Life and Death**

**Chapter 7  
****Unable to Stay**

Tidus stood behind Yuna, sliding his hands down her arms slowly feeling her soft skin, his face leaning in towards her neck.

Yuna could feel his breath on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. But she did not pull away from him. For some reason Yuna enjoyed his company, him being so close to her.

Yuna tensed, closed her eyes. "Tidus…what are you…"

Tidus slowly, began to open his mouth, closing his eyes.

Yuna took a deep breath, she stood there calm as she felt Tidus' lips touched her neck, beginning to kiss her. It sent shivers down her spine but in a good way. She couldn't explain it. To Yuna, she liked the feeling of Tidus kissing her neck at that moment. So soft and tender his lips felt on her skin, she didn't want him to stop.

"…Tidus…" She softly moaned.

Tidus continued, slowly moving up towards her cheek. But before he could continue, he felt his fangs emerging in his mouth. He moved back down to her neck. Just as he opened his mouth more full, Tidus quickly flinched away from Yuna, taking a few steps back.

"Tidus?" Yuna turned around to see Tidus staring out the window, his back facing her. "Are you okay?"

Tidus slightly turned his head. Yuna saw his fangs and took a step back. He had a mad expression on his face that Yuna didn't trust.

Tidus looked away. "I have to go."

"Wait." Yuna protested. "Don't go yet—"

"I'm too dangerous Yuna!" He shouted, interrupting her. Tidus turned around and looked at Yuna saddened. "I could've bit you just now. I put you're life in danger!"

"Tidus…" She began softly. Yuna didn't know what to say. He was right.

Tidus looked down then back out through the window. "Maybe it'll be best if I don't come around anymore."

Yuna looked over at him, tears trying to escape but Yuna kept them in, hoping she wouldn't burst into tears. "……But…why?"

"Yuna…" He turned back to look at her one last time. "You're a human. And I'm a vampire. We're just too different."

"But Tidus." Yuna began, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know the risks of being near you. But even still—" She placed her arms down. "I want to take those risks."

"But I don't Yuna." He paused for a moment. "I don't want you to get hurt by me."

"…Is this really what you want Tidus?"

"Believe me, I don't want to do this. But it's for the best." Tidus paused for a moment then smiled. Yuna stared at him. It was the first time she had seen him smile. It made her feel happy inside, yet sad at the same time. "Just pretend that I was nothing more than an illusion that has come and left. Like I have never existed."

"Just an illusion? …Tidus?"

Tidus nodded smiling.

Yuna chuckled, wiping her tears away. "An illusion that had come and left like the wind."

Their eyes met again.

"Goodbye Yuna. I know you'll be happy, full of life, like the wind." And with that, he jumped through the window and was gone.

_Happy, full of life, like the wind, eh? Why must you leave so soon Tidus?_

Yuna walked over to her window and looked out. _I'll admit, we barely knew each other. But still. I feel like I've known you my whole life. I don't know how to explain it but…somehow you've changed my life. I know that we're different…if only…there was a way to change that._

Yuna took a deep breath. _I can't just see you as an illusion. As just a simple fantasy or daydream. Not now anyways. Because I…I'm… _"…I'm in love with you Tidus."

* * *

Tidus ran through the forest, his head down, and for the first time tears escaping his eyes. So this is what heartbreak felt like…he had never experienced something like it ever since he saw his mother killed. But even then he was young, so he couldn't quite remember it. But now with Yuna…he felt as if he couldn't breathe anymore.

_Why did I do that? Why did I leave her? ……It had to be done. I couldn't allow myself to endanger her anymore. She'll be okay in time. She'll forget all about me, right?_

Tidus then stopped running and stood there in the darkness, panting. "Why must I be cursed like this? …Why couldn't I have a normal life…?" He asked himself.

"Because that's just the way you are." Came a voice.

Tidus turned around to see Seymour approach him.

Tidus glared angrily. "What do you want?"

"Sorry if I overheard you. I was just out for a snack." Seymour began. He paused for a moment. "So did you're little human friend dumb you?"

"That is none of your business!" Tidus snapped. "Just go away, you already did enough."

"Tidus. I can see it in you're eyes. You're scared."

"Humpt." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Seymour walked around Tidus. "Being a vampire isn't a curse. See it more as a blessing. We can live forever, we have no worries in life, and best of all we get to see others suffer."

"This isn't a blessing Seymour. It's a nightmare. And I want out."

"Well like it or not you can't. You are who you are forever. So you might as well enjoy it." Seymour told him.

"I rather be a human."

"For what? They die after 50 years or so. Or is this because of you're human friend?"

Tidus didn't reply.

"You can't be with her. And even if you can, chances are that 1, you most likely would endanger her. 2, the other humans would kill you the first chance they get. And 3rd, you two are just too different. She could endanger us all."

"I don't care what you say! Yuna would never do anything to hurt me. She trusts me. And I don't have to hear any more crap that comes out of you're mouth! You know you sound like my father?" Tidus then ran off.

Seymour remained there for a few more seconds, smiling evilly. "She trusts you, eh?"

**The next morning **

Yuna tossed and turned in her bed, waking up just after 6 am from noise coming from outside. She crawled out of bed and walked over to her window, looking out. What she saw shocked her. All the hunters were gathering, fully prepared for battle.

After seeing this, Yuna quickly got dressed and rushed out of her room, proceeding downstairs and outside.

"What the?" Yuna asked herself.

"Yuna!" Came Shuyin's voice. He walked over to her. "So good to see you up so early."

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Why were on our way to slay some vampires, why else would we be preparing for battle?" Shuyin replied sounding somewhat thrilled about the idea.

"Slay the vampires? But none of us have found their hiding place." Yuna told him although lying considering she knew where they were.

"Oh yes we have."

"What?" She asked bewildered. "What do you mean you have?"

"Last night, a villager spotted a vampire in the village making its way into the forest. He followed him deep into the forest to see it enter a cave far west on the island." Shuyin began.

_Spotted a vampire in the village last night…It must have been Tidus… damn this is bad. What should I do?_

"This cave or what I have heard, used to be a temple years ago, but became abandoned when they built the new one here in the village. That is where the vampires have been hiding." Shuyin told her.

Yuna looked up at him. "Shuyin you can't do this. Please reconsider!"

"What are you talking about Yuna?" Shuyin asked her puzzled.

Auron, leader of the hunters came out of his hut. "Hunters! Prepare to depart!"

Villagers came out of their huts to wish the hunters luck, including Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, and Lenne.

Yuna ran up to Auron. "Auron you must stop! You can't go to that cave!"

"Is there a problem hunter?" He asked her.

"Please just don't go!"

"And give me a good reason why we shouldn't."

Everyone around the two began to stare in silence.

Naturally Yuna couldn't tell Auron of Tidus. Even if she did he would still raid the cave. She didn't reply, instead, she dripped her head down in defeat.

"I don't know what you're up to Yuna but this is no time for games. Now get your guns and get ready to leave." Auron replied then walked away.

Rikku, watching the whole thing, was heartbroken. She ran up to Yuna. "Yunie!" She began.

Yuna looked up at her cousin. "Rikku please just…don't say anything."

"You know that I will. Yunie…what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong!" Yuna snapped unknowingly. "They just can't go to that cave!"

"Because of Tidus?" Rikku asked already knowing that it was.

Yuna crossed her arms over her chest. "Regardless if this is about him or not, Auron just can't send the hunters out there..."

"Well Yunie…I'm sorry to say but there isn't anything any of us can do to chance his mind." Rikku told her softly. She then paused for a moment. "So how do you know that the vampires reside in the cave?"

"Rikku, this is not the time to be asking me questions."

"Hunters! Move out!"

_No! You must not! Please…_

"Yuna, were leaving." Auron said. "Let's go."

Yuna's heart sank as she followed her orders and began to head into the forest with the other hunters.

Rikku ran up to Lenne. "Something tells me that this is a bad idea…"

"Me too." Lenne replied.

"All we can do now is wait." Wakka told the two.

* * *

Yes, another chapter down. So what waits at the cave? Or more importantly, the forest? Keep reading to find out in Chapter 8, A Life So Changed. 


	8. A Life So Changed

**Illusions of Life and Death**

**Chapter 8  
****A Life So Changed**

Tidus lay on his bed moping around. He was miserable and he knew it. Yuna. He had to let her go. But she was the only person he had on his mind. Why did the two of them open up to each other? I guess he would never know now.

Just then Tidus could hear footsteps. He turned his head to see Jecht, his father approach.

Jecht smiled at Tidus. "You never came out for dinner."

Tidus turned his head, facing the wall. "I wasn't hungry." He simply replied.

"Tidus." Jecht began. He walked up to his bed. "I know that look you have on you're face. I've seen it before. You're mother, just before she past away."

"Uh huh." Tidus replied not really caring.

"Tidus, you're not like the others who live in this cave. You are a half breed. Half vampire, half human. That's what separates you from the others and makes you unique. And because of that, you feel emotions and feelings."

Tidus sat up. "Well maybe I don't want to be a half breed. Maybe I don't want to express feelings or emotions."

"I never had the pleasure of expressing feelings or emotions. But you're mother used to tell me about them. Sadness, happiness, love, hatred, jealousy, hurt…she said that to be able to express so many different elements of expressions made life worth living."

"Psh." Tidus hissed. "They do nothing but cause trouble."

"That's what I thought too. But ever since I met her, I never knew my life would change. And I thank her for that. Not all humans are evil and not all are good. But meeting you're mother was one of the best things that has happened to me in all of the years I have lived."

Tidus stood up and began to walk around his room. "Why are you telling me this?"

Jecht walked up to Tidus. "I know that you have been sneaking off to the village to see you're human friend. I may be old but I'm not stupid."

Tidus sarcastically chuckled. "She's nothing but a vampire hunter, dad."

"A hunter? My, my, what taste you have." Jecht replied.

"Oh please." Tidus began. "There wasn't anything going on between us. I went to see her to talk, to learn more about humans. But all I found out was their hatred for vampires. Always trying to find one way or another to find and kill us. Except her. She was a hunter but it was almost like she hated being one. She trusted me, but all I did was put her in danger. So, I told her that we couldn't see each other anymore."

"That was a smart move but was it wise?" Jecht asked.

"Wise?"

"I did the same when the villagers found out that your mother was seeing a vampire. Once people knew, that was it. I began to stay away from her for her safety. But it only made us feel even worse inside. We missed each other. All because of what others thought."

Tidus didn't reply.

"But we still secretly saw each other at night, down my the Macalania pond. I can still remember her smile, how it glistered against the moonlight. And that is when we realized that we were in love. Everyone in my cluster of vampires then thought it was a bad idea. And it scared me because later that is when I realized that they were right. She became pregnant and had you. People automatically wanted to kill you, calling you the 'devil's child.' You're mother never knew what to do; she didn't want to lose you. So she gave you to me. I raised you. The night you're mother died, I was able to speak to her before she passed on. She told me that…someday she knows that you will make her proud." Jecht finished.

Tidus stood there, his head down staring at the floor.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do son but…follow you're instincts. The choice is yours to make."

Tidus looked up at Jecht. "Thanks."

Jecht nodded his head.

Just then another vampire came rushing in.

"Father. The hunters were spotted in the forest, fully armored. They are making their way here."

"What? Are you sure?" Jecht asked stunned.

"Yes. Some others spotted them a few minutes ago. We must stop them from discovering out home."

"But its day out. The sun would burn our skin." Jecht began. "We need a plan."

Tidus stood there. _How did the humans know where we hid? …Could it be that…Yuna told them? She was the only one who knew, but, she wouldn't do that…would she? _What ever the circumcises, he couldn't stand by and watch the hunters come. He had to defend his home.

"We could wear black capes. They work against the sun." Tidus suggested.

Jecht nodded. "Yes, that would work. Prepare for the vampires to depart." He said leaving with the other vampire.

Tidus stood there, his arms crossed over his chest. _Is Yuna with the hunters? She could get hurt. I have to do something to prevent it.

* * *

_

Yuna and the others walked slowly through the forest, their guns in hand, and their eyes watching every glimpse of the woods.

"How much farther till the cave?" Shuyin asked.

"I'm not sure. It shouldn't be that much farther." Auron replied becoming a little impatient.

"We should turn back…" Yuna mumbled to herself.

"Are you sure this cave is in this direction? We've been wondering around all morning." Another hunter asked. Together there were a total of 14 hunters present with Auron, Shuyin, and Yuna.

"That is what the villager said." Shuyin replied trailing off.

Just then the sound of a tree branch cracking was heard off in the distance.

"Who was that?" Auron asked.

"I don't know." Shuyin replied staring off in the direction of the sound.

"…We're not alone…" Yuna told everyone, her voice soft and quiet.

Just then from out in the distance, came arrows that whizzed by, striking the trees and hunters.

"What the hell was that?" Auron shouted. "Everyone spread out!"

More arrows came, as well as the vampires, wearing long dark capes to protect they're skin.

"Take em out!" Shuyin instructed.

The vampires began to come from all directions, surrounding them.

"There are too many!" Yuna said. Just as he lifted her gun to aim at a nearby vampire, she was struck in the right shoulder with an arrow. "Ah!" She screamed in pain, falling to the floor, dropping her gun.

"Yuna!" Came Shuyin's voice. He ran over and kneeled down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay…my arm…" She replied in pain.

"Hold still." Shuyin said, carefully taking the arrow out of her shoulder. Yuna moaned from the pain. He then wrapped her wound up with a piece of cloth. "Don't worry you'll be okay. Can you still fight?"

"I don't know. I'm not so good with my left hand." She replied.

It wasn't long after that before the vampires had all the hunters surrounded.

"So you thought you can overpower us, did you?" Seymour, the head vampire of that pack began. "Drop you're guns. All of you."

The hunters did as told.

Seymour smiled evilly. "When will you mortals learn that you can't defeat us, or do you need another demonstration like last time?"

"Go to hell!" Auron cursed.

"Already been there." Seymour laughed.

"You monster…" Came the voice of a female hunter.

Seymour glared. "If you wish to live, I suggest you leave now before we decide to kill every last one of you. We'll spare your sorry pathetic lives this time. But if anyone dares to come back into the forest, you will be hunted down and killed. Now go!"

"He's…sparing our lives?" Yuna asked confused.

"Its seems so. We've been outnumbered this time…but it won't happen the next." Shuyin replied helping Yuna up.

The vampires moved out of the way, allowing the hunters return to the village.

Yuna looked back to see Seymour staring at her. It sent shivers down her spine in an uncomfortable way. He then turned around with the other vampires and began to walk away.

Yuna stood there, her hand on her wound. _I should have seen that ambush coming…_

Just then there was a noise from the nearby bushes. Yuna turned around to see Tidus emerge forward.

"Tidus…" She began softly.

"Yuna, you shouldn't be here." He told her.

"But…" Yuna said.

"You're hurt." He walked up closer to her, placing his hand on her wound. "Why did you come here with the other hunters?"

Yuna turned her head away. "They know about the cave Tidus."

Tidus looked at her. "How? Did you tell them?"

Yuna looked at him. "I would do no such thing! A villager saw you leave last night and followed you here."

Tidus sighed. "I want you to go Yuna, and don't come back. I won't be able to protect you anymore. You might get hurt, even worse then this."

"…I…can't do that Tidus…" She looked away.

"Why? Why must you stay here?"

Yuna looked into his eyes. His beautiful eyes of his she adored so much. But they were bloodshot at the moment. His expression was saddened. Yuna tried to hold back her tears. "I…" She began.

Tidus gazed into her eyes flustered.

"…I'm in love with you Tidus." She confessed. "I don't know how or why but I am. That is why I can't just think of you as the illusion you want me to believe you are."

"Yuna…" He began softly. "Please don't do this…"

"I had to tell you how I felt. The worse feeling in life is regretting something you haven't said. I know you and I can never be…we're too different, right? But even still, it makes me feel so much better you knowing what I had to say, and I don't regret it." She paused for a moment, wiping her tears away. "But if you want me to go…then…I'll go. I just wanted you to know."

Yuna then turned away from Tidus and began to walk back to her village.

Tidus remained in the forest. He stood there, watching her leave.

_Yuna……why? It's not suppose to be like this…_

* * *

"There you go." Lenne said as she finished up cleaning Yuna's wound then wrapping it up with some cloth.

Yuna smiled. "Thank you Lenne. It's a good thing you're here after all, not many people in the village are doctors."

"Well as long as I can help people."

Shuyin smiled, walking up to the two girls. "We were unprepared for the ambush today Yuna. But we have to get them next time."

"Right…" Yuna replied nodding her head.

"Yeah. So that's why I'll be returning to Luca for a few days to round up some more experienced hunters. Also I know its not my choice to make but I think it'll help out a lot if you train Rikku and Wakka to fight. We need all the people we can get to help us fight."

"I'll talk to them in the morning about that." Yuna told him.

"Good. Well I'm going to pack and catch the night ship to Luca and arrive there by morning."

"I'll help you Shuyin." Lenne said. And with that the two walked off to Shuyin's room.

Yuna stood up and returned to hers.

Once there, she lay on the bed. Yuna began to have second thoughts about what happened earlier.

'_I want you to go Yuna, and don't come back.'_

'_Why? Why must you stay here?'_

'Please don't do this…' 

He sounded as if he never wanted anything to do with her anymore. It saddened her greatly hearing him say those things to her. Why did he? Did he not care at all anymore about her?

* * *

Tidus walked back and forth in his room, deep in thought about what happened earlier.

_I never meant any of the things I've said to you Yuna…but…why? Why can't you just accept the fact that we're just too different? I did what I had to do for you're safety. If anything were to happen to you…I couldn't forgive myself._

Tidus stood still.

_But even so……you stayed with me. You allowed yourself to trust me. And I did the same with you, which only leaves me with one option. To do what I think it's best for us._

And with that, Tidus left his room, making his way to see Yuna.

* * *

"Maybe I should just forget about everything and go to bed." Yuna said to herself. She stood up from her bed and walked over to her desk, removing her boots and necklace. Yuna then looked down at her father's diary. She picked it up and held it in her hand.

"I guess I'll read it tomorrow…" She told herself, placing it back down on her desk. She sighed.

As Yuna then began to walk over back to her bed, she stopped in the middle of her room, looking over at her window from a sudden noise.

She then saw Tidus open her window and jump in, then closed her window behind him.

Yuna stood there in bewilderment. "Tidus…? But…what are you doing here…?" She spoke softly, feeling overjoyed that he had come back to her.

"Yuna…" He began. Tidus walked up to Yuna, placed his hands around her waist and kissed her passionately.

* * *

And there is another chapter for you all. I hoped you liked it, lol, I know I did, especially the ending. So Anywho, what will happen in the next chapter with this love couple? Will things turn out well or will everything go wrong? Keep reading to find out and don't forget to review. 


	9. Unwilling To Leave

**Illusions of Life and Death**

**Chapter 9  
****Unwilling To Leave**

"So how long will you be gone for?" Lenne asked as she watched Shuyin pack up his bag.

"Just a few days, a week or two at the most." He replied.

"Oh." She looked down.

Shuyin looked over at her noticing this. "Hey." He began walking up closer to her. "You have nothing to worry about. The other hunters are here to protect everyone."

Lenne smiled at him. "Yeah, I know. Just hurry back as fast as you can, okay?"

Shuyin nodded. "Of course." He then resumed his packing. "So why the sudden interest on me returning quickly, Lenne?"

Lenne walked around his room. "No particular reason. For some reason I just like having you around to protect everyone."

"Oh, is that so?" He asked.

"Yeah." Lenne chuckled. "I'm embarrassed to say this but I've developed somewhat of a crush on you."

Shuyin looked over his shoulder. "Really?"

Lenne looked at him but then quickly looked away. "Yeah. But it's not something to discuss now. You have a boat to catch soon."

Shuyin looked away blushing. "R-Right." He then picked up his bag, "We can talk more when I return."

"I would like that." Lenne replied.

Shuyin then walked up to Lenne. "Well, I better get going. Be careful, okay?"

Lenne smiled. "You too." She quickly leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, making Shuyin blush again.

"Well…bye." He said, leaving the room.

"Bye..." Lenne trailed off shyly. Afterwards, she went up to her room to rest.

* * *

"Maybe I should just forget about everything and go to bed." Yuna said to herself. She stood up from her bed and walked over to her desk, removing her boots and necklace. Yuna then looked down at her father's diary. She picked it up and held it in her hand.

"I guess I'll read it tomorrow…" She told herself, placing it back down on her desk. She sighed.

As Yuna then began to walk back over to her bed, she stopped in the middle of her room, looking over at her window from a sudden noise.

She then saw Tidus open her window and jump in, then closed her window behind him.

Yuna stood there in bewilderment. "Tidus…? But…what are you doing here…?" She spoke softly, feeling overjoyed that he had come back to her.

"Yuna…" He began. Tidus walked up to Yuna, placed his hands around her waist and kissed her passionately. Tidus could feel her heart racing against his chest and worried a bit if she was going to be okay but he had wanted to kiss Yuna for so long. Yuna tensed, not knowing if she should go along with the kiss or stop. But their kiss was so relaxing and loving, she never wanted him to stop. Yuna slowly closed her eyes, enduring everything as Tidus deepened his kiss further.

Afterwards, they pulled apart, gazing into one another eyes as if they could see one another's souls.

Tidus smiled. "I love you. Yuna, you've changed my life, my very existence. And now that you are here with me, I … don't ever want to let you go."

"Tidus…" Yuna began. "I feel the same way."

"But Yuna…my mind can slip very easily. If we're not careful I could…end up biting you and—" But he was cut off when Yuna placed her finger over his lips smiling.

"Its okay Tidus. I'm not afraid."

Tidus leaned in, placing his hand on her cheek and the other around her waist as they met in a tender loving kiss overflowing with stimulation and joy.

He then slowly lied her down on her bed, wrapping her in his arms, kissing her tenderly, sliding his hand down her side. Yuna cherished every second of the feeling of his soft tanned skin against hers. Her heart raced against this chest but it shortly passed as they became more intimate.

She lay back, adjusting to the close intenseness of the moment. Tidus then motioned on top of her and deepened the kiss. Yuna let out a low moan and buried her hands in his messy blonde hair as they're lips parted and he began kissing her neck, holding her close to him.

"Tidus…" She moaned in pleasure.

Tidus then leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers once again. She had longed to feel his tender lips against hers. Yuna wrapped her slender arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more. As egger as Tidus was as well, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and what seemed like a gentle kiss, lead even further as the two began making out. Yuna never wanted him to stop. She felt this mysterious vibe when she was near him, making her feel all the more comfortable.

But then all of a sudden, Tidus flinched away nervously from Yuna, jumping off the bed and kneeling down in the middle of the room on the floor.

Yuna sat up. "Tidus? What's wrong?" She stood up and walked over to him, kneeling down beside. She placed her had on his cheek to see his face. His eyes were a dark crimson red.

"I'm sorry. I was beginning to change." He said softly feeling embarrassed.

Yuna gently stroked her fingers through his hair smiling. "You don't have to be nervous around me, Tidus. Just relax." She told him.

Yuna crawled into his lap, placing her hands on his cheeks and pressed her lips against his once again, exploring his mouth. Tidus closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. Soon after, Yuna removed her shirt, revealing her bra. Tidus slid his hands up her back, her skin felt so soft against his hands.

Moments later, Tidus removed his shirt, allowing Yuna to feel his muscular chest. He wrapped Yuna in his bare build arms gently as they both slowly leaned back on the floor, Yuna on top, kissing each other romantically through the night.

* * *

"So you like Shuyin, that new hunter, eh?" Rikku asked as she and Lenne sat on her bed together talking.

Lenne blushed. "Yes. I told him today."

"Really? Well, what did he say?" Rikku asked curiously.

"Nothing really. He had to leave. But we're going to talk once he comes back with the new hunters."

"Mmm, the new hunters. Do you think we'll have a chance against the vampires with the new hunters that he'll bring back?"

"We can only hope so." Lenne replied. "If it'll get red of those beasts for good."

"Hey Lenne, I wanna tell you something, but you have to promise not to say anything." Rikku asked.

Lenne looked over at Rikku. "What's up?"

"Well I'm not suppose to tell you cuz Yunie told me not to but I can't help it. Its about that person Yuna has been seeing lately."

"Oh." Lenne replied.

"He's a vampire." She replied.

"Are you serious?" Lenne asked shocked.

"But you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

Lenne nodded her head. "I won't. So, what's the status between them? Do you know?"

"His name is Tidus. Apparently he was that vampire who saved Yunie that night Baralai died."

"The blonde one. Yeah, I saw him do that."

"Yeah. Well I don't know exactly what they are but Yunie seems to be pretty into him. They have met a few times already." Rikku told her. "You see I wanted to tell you cuz once Shuyin comes back with the new hunters and plans to raid the vampires…then that means…"

"That this Tidus vampire will suffer as well." Lenne finished.

"Exactly. And I don't want to see Yunie sad. Not after what happened to Baralai. I don't know what to do."

"Hmm." Lenne began. "Well you know…"

Rikku looked up at her.

"There is a myth I heard about in Zanarkand where it might be possible to turn a vampire into a human again."

"Really?" Rikku asked. "Then how? How does it work?"

"It's said that if a vampire drinks the blood of a human whom he or she truly loves, that the human blood will react with the vampire's and turn it pure again." Lenne explained.

"But, won't that kill the human?" Rikku asked.

Lenne shook her head. "I don't know. I never heard of this being actually preformed so I don't know the results."

"Hmm." Rikku thought.

Lenne chuckled. "It's a bizarre theory, but, it might just work, don't you think so?"

"You never know." Rikku replied. "But if it doesn't, and we try it for Yunie and Tidus then…"

"Yuna could end up dying or become a vampire herself. And if that were to happen Rikku, you would have to slay her."

Rikku looked at Lenne nervously. "Slay…my own cousin…?"

Lenne nodded. She then paused for a moment. "Well it's late. Better get back to my room to get some rest. Night." She replied, standing up and leaving her room, returning to hers.

Rikku looked down on her bed. "If something like that were to happen then…I don't know if I could ever slay her…"

* * *

"Seymour where do you think you're going at a time like this? Dawn is to approach within the hour and you're leaving?" Bickson asked.

"Don't you worry. I can take care of myself."

"Are you going to the village to get Tidus?" He asked.

Seymour chuckled. "I have no intention of getting Tidus back. He'll come back on his own."

"How do you know that for sure?" Bickson asked.

Seymour smiled. "You'll see. He can't hide in the village forever."

* * *

Tidus and Yuna lay in bed together, cuddled in each other's arms enjoying each other's company sleeping. Tidus was in boxers as Yuna in underwear, both shirtless.

As dawn approached, the sun began to glister through the window, waking Tidus. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned, looking over to see Yuna still peacefully sleeping. Tidus ran his fingers through her hair then softly kissed her cheek.

Afterwards, Tidus crawled out of bed and placed his pants and shirt back on. He then stood up and walked over to the window.

"…Tidus?"

Tidus turned around to see Yuna awakening.

"You're leaving?" She asked.

"Dawn is almost here. Better return now before the sun catches me out."

Yuna sat up, holding the blanket up to her chest, looking over at him. "Stay…please?"

"But Yuna—"

"I know." Yuna interrupted. "I want you to…meet the others. Shuyin isn't here, you'll be safe. I'm sure."

Tidus walked back over to the bed and sat down. "Yuna, that is a too big of a step for me to take. You know I can't."

"Then just meet Rikku. I insist."

"Rikku? Oh, I uh already had a run in with her before."

"Really? When?" Yuna asked.

"You were downstairs with some friends. Rikku came in and caught me. But she let me go when you and Shuyin came up."

Yuna giggled.

"What?" Tidus asked curiously.

"Nothing." She then looked at Tidus and smiled. "I'll make sure they don't hurt you, okay?"

"…Are you sure about this?"

Yuna nodded her head.

Tidus leaned in and kissed Yuna tenderly on the lips. "If you really want me to then, okay."

Yuna smiled blushing. "Okay then. Let me get dressed and you can meet them after breakfast. You can wait here until then, okay?"

Tidus nodded his head. "Okay."

* * *

Yes and there is another chapter done for you all. I hoped you enjoyed it. Keep reading to find out what happens next in Chapter 10, False Identities. 


	10. False Identities

**Illusions of Life and Death**

**Chapter 10  
****False Identities**

"_I want you to…meet the others. Shuyin isn't here, you'll be safe. I'm sure."_

"…_Are you sure about this?"_

_Yuna nodded her head._

"_If you really want me to then, okay."_

Yuna was currently downstairs eating breakfast with the others telling them about Tidus. Sure he was nervous about the whole thing but he wanted to make Yuna happy.

She was the first person he revealed himself to. Normally Tidus wouldn't get involved with humans but Yuna was different. Whenever she was around him it made him feel so untroubled. She was unique. And because of that, he knew he could trust her.

Tidus began walking around the room. She was sure taking her time downstairs which began made him anxious. _Just relax, everything will be okay_, he thought to himself over and over again, trying to get the message through. He then walked over to the window. The sun was rising so he had to cover most of his view with the shutters. He watched as the village woke up and everyone came out to continue on with their busy lives. People shopped, talked to one another, kids would play tag or kick around a Blitzball, it sure was peaceful.

The life of a human…It sure was more complex then the life of a vampire. As he watched the people, he couldn't quite help but smile. He wished he could step into the warm sunlight with Yuna, walking on the sandy beach gazing out at the ocean as it sparkled. If only he could. Tidus then closed the shutters, looking away sadly and sighing. Even though he wanted to do all those things with Yuna, he knew that he couldn't. That's the price he had to pay as being a vampire. He belonged to the nighttime while Yuna belonged to the daytime. That's all there was to it.

"…Tidus?" He resumed back into reality and looked over to see Yuna at her bedroom door. She smiled at him. "Ready?"

Tidus needed his head. "Yeah."

The two headed out, down the hall, down the stairs and into the dining room where Rikku, Lenne, Wakka, Lulu and Vidina were. The second they entered, all their heads looked up at the man who stood besides Yuna.

"Umm…" Yuna began nervously. She then held Tidus' hand in hers. "Everyone…this is Tidus." He nodded at them. "Tidus, these are my friends, Rikku, Lenne, Wakka, Lulu and Vidina who is Wakka and Lulu's child."

"Nice to meet you all." Tidus began politely.

"Wow." Lenne said smiling. "Besides the pale skin, he looks like just a regular human. Amazing."

"I've never been this close to a vampire before." Lulu said holding little Vidina in her arms. "Nonetheless though he is still dangerous."

"Uh…well...I-"

"Oh, no." Yuna began interrupting Tidus. "He is very friendly."

"I don't mean to be insolent towards you Tidus, but I don't agree with this idea. As friendly as you say he is, he is a vampire. Their minds are much sharper then ours and can slip easily." Lulu explained.

"I agree with Lu on this one too, Yuna. But for me it's quite elating to be up close to one of them." Wakka told her.

"Tidus is different, I assure you." Yuna replied trying to convince them otherwise. "He is actually half human."

"Half vampire, half human you say?" Lenne asked. "Wow, you don't see many of those kinds around."

Tidus stepped forward. "I know you're all probably concerned about my behavior around Yuna. As you said, yes, my mind can easily slip from normal to vicious. But I don't hurt humans out of pleasure as my brother's and sister's do. I reject almost all there is in being this. I try my best to get out during the day, I don't hurt others and foremost, I don't drink other's blood. Only when necessary to keep my energy."

"Heh." Lulu snickered. "You're all talk. Come Wakka, let's go now." She then began to head out of the room.

"Right, coming." He began to walk out but then stopped when reaching Tidus and Yuna. "I'm sorry about Lu, Yuna. She's had bad experiences with vampires so try not to let what she said get to ya." He told them then left.

"Well I like you Tidus." Lenne told him. "As long as you don't hurt Yuna, right?"

Tidus smiled nodding his head. "Of course."

Lenne returned the smile. "Good to hear." She then turned her head towards Rikku. "Let's get going Rikku. You're still helping me shop, right?"

Rikku jumped. "Yeeeeeah!" The two headed out of the room leaving Tidus and Yuna alone.

"Well…that went pretty good." Tidus told her.

"Yeah, I'd say so too." She looked up at him peacefully. "As long as you're good mister." She teased.

Tidus smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Whatever your heart desires, conceder it done."

Yuna gazed into his eyes happily. She had never met someone like he was. She felt this mysterious vibe when she was around him and it made her feel so content. Tidus was all she could ever wish for.

As they both slowly leaned in to kiss,

"Yuna!" Came a voice from down the hall.

The two lovebirds quickly pulled apart from each other just in time before Auron came walking in on them. "Yuna what are you doing? You should be out patrolling now. It's your shift."

"Oh!" She exclaimed shockingly. "I almost forgot I had the early shift today. Sorry sir, I'll get right on it."

"Yeah, well, get to it soon." Auron told her. He then looked over to see the blonde figure that stood beside her. He slightly tilted his head at him awkwardly. "You look awfully familiar. Have I seen you around somewhere before?"

"Uh…I umm…well…" Tidus trailed off nervously.

"Actually…" Yuna began standing in front of Auron. "This is Tidus. He's uh…new to the island in fact. I was just showing him around. He's………interested in…becoming…a…vampire hunter." She lied but hopefully it'd convince him otherwise about Tidus.

"Is that so?" Auron observed him carefully. "Alright then. Have him come by my office sometime to get him settled in."

"Of course sir. Thank you." Yuna concluded as she watched him walk away.

"Becoming a vampire hunter, eh? Nice cover." Tidus teased.

Yuna sweat dropped. "It was all I could think of at the time."

"Hmm." Tidus smiled. "Well besides Shuyin, your boss is another who worries me." He then scratched his head discomfortingly. "Speaking of Shuyin…where is he?"

"Oh uhh…Shuyin…well you see…he's actually in Luca and…"

"…He's sending in more recruits for the vampire hunt here…right?" Tidus finished her sentence.

Yuna nodded her head sadly. "I'm sorry…I should have told you…"

Tidus looked away. "No…it's okay. I understand." He then walked a few steps away from Yuna and sighed. "Well…I better get going."

Yuna turned to him.

"You have patrolling now anyways and I can't be seen hanging around here." He turned her way and smiled at Yuna. "I…have a request."

"A request?" Yuna asked.

"Tonight, just after the sun sets, meet me down by the beach." Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded her head. "Sounds nice. I'll be there."

"Great. Well I'll see you later then."

* * *

"I'm glad to see that things are working out on Besaid, Shuyin. You're doing a great job in keeping it safe although, it's unfortunate that that young Baralai never made it." The old man of Luca spoke.

"Yes, his death was hard on the entire village. But I hope that if I could bring them safety and reassurance with the extinction of vampires, not only Besaid but all of Spira can rejoice and feel secure when they are outside." Shuyin explained.

"Yes. If the vampires were rid out of Spira, everyone would be much happier for sure. So what can I help you with young Shuyin?"

"I came here to ask for a request. If possible, I would like you to send me as many hunters available to come with me to Besaid. I know without a doubt that the heart of the vampires lies within the forests of Besaid. If I can find the source and kill the lead vampire, I'm positive I could end the vampire race."

"Hmm…" The old man ordered. "Well Shuyin…I have much faith in you. That is why I took you in when you were a young boy."

"And I thank you much for that."

"After your parents were killed by vampires, I couldn't just leave you alone. As you grew up, I felt warm hearted to hear that you would devote yourself to become a vampire hunter." The man then stood up. "I'd be glad to send hunters to Besaid for you."

Shuyin stood up smiling. "Thank you. It means much for me to hear those words from you."

* * *

The sun had just set. Tidus sat in the sand staring out at the ocean thinking about all that has happened since he met Yuna.

Meeting Yuna and falling in love with her was one thing. Then the death of her fiancé came. Making love then meeting her friends, it was all so overwhelming and happened so fast.

_I was never supposed to fall in love with a human,_ he began to think to himself. _This is as old I'm going to get for at least another few thousands years…If only…there was a way for Yuna and I to be together forever without turning her into a vampire. _Tidus shook his head. _I could never turn Yuna into a creature like me. I would never want to see her live a cursed live as I do. But then…what else is there for me to do? _He almost felt as if it would have been better if he had never met Yuna.

Without knowing, Yuna quietly snuck up behind Tidus and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey you. I hope you weren't waiting long." She then sat down beside him and stared out at the ocean with him.

"…Thanks for coming out with me tonight." Tidus began to tell her.

"Of course. Besides, I've always wanted to sit down at the beach with you."

"It must be a lot prettier with the sun out then at night…"

"It is…But the ocean looks just as pretty with the stars reflecting off of it." She then looked over at Tidus seeing that something was troubling him. "What's wrong Tidus?"

Tidus looked down at the sand. "I don't know…so much has happened lately and…I don't know. It just doesn't seem right."

"What are you talking about?" She asked linking her arm with his.

"I feel as if…I mean we shouldn't be…" He then stood up and sighed. Yuna stood up as well and brushed off the sand, looking over at Tidus. He turned around and gazed into her eyes sorrowfully. "…We…can't be together Yuna."

"What…?" Yuna asked, her voice soft yet hurt.

"You and I…we're too different. You're a human and I'm a vampire. Think about it. Is this really what you want? To be with someone who can't go out into the sunlight…who's a complete monster...who's…not like you and your friends. You know what that's like?"

"But Tidus you're different then a normal vampire! You're special…unique…you're not like the others!"

"Yuna…" He began again but spoke more softly. "I live by draining the lives of others...you know that feels? That's my entire life. Most times I can't bear it. So I stopped drinking. A starvation diet if you wish to call it. It tears me up inside that I have to live like this…this way. And now that I've met you and we've shared this bond together...but it's not real! You'll continue to grow and live, becoming older…but I'll be left behind…" He paused for a moment to see Yuna beginning to cry. Tidus knew that she knows that he's right. He looked away. "Yuna……one day...you'll die. But I'll keep on living."

Yuna looked over to see his back faced towards her. She continued to cry. "Then…I want you to…turn me into a vampire."

Tidus quickly turned around and looked at her shockingly. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Suck my blood and turn me into a vampire like you. That way we can…be together."

"You know I can't do that. I won't."

"Why not?" Yuna yelled.

"Because!" He began to walk around in circles. "I live a cursed life Yuna. Killing others, drinking blood... I can't condemn you to that!"

"At least we'll be together…"

"You'd be living a lie! I'm a monster Yuna. A monster, you understand?" Lonely tears began to escape his eyes. "You already have a wonderful life. You have friends and family. I couldn't take that away from you!"

Yuna looked down. "_Now that you are here with me, I don't ever want to let you go_." The two looked at each other. "What about those words that you told me last night? Did they mean nothing? Were they all in vain? What about my feelings? Do you even care about them?"

"Of course I do."

Yuna walked up to Tidus and gazed into his eyes. "I told you that I wasn't afraid. That I wanted to be with you. That I was willing to take the risks! Tidus…" She held his hands. "Please…don't leave me…not now, not like this. I need you…" She placed a hand on his cheek. "You can feel me, can't you? You can see me, hear me, create memories with me…see? It is real. It always has been."

Tidus wrapped Yuna in his arms and held her close. "Yuna…"

"I love you Tidus. Now and always. My words are true."

He pulled apart from Yuna to see her face. He smiled, wiping her tears away. "Come on. Let's head back now. Together."

Yuna smiled warmly at him. She was able to keep him and that made her feel wonderful inside.

* * *

Upon arriving back in the village, hand-in-hand, in the distance they saw a crowd of people gathering around the front doors of the hunters mansion. Concerned, Tidus and Yuna ran over and pushed their way through the crowd. Once done, they found Lenne on the doorsteps crying.

Yuna ran up to her. "Lenne! What's wrong? What happened?"

Lenne looked up at Yuna. "Yuna! …It's…Rikku…she's…it all happened so fast and…"

"Try and calm down, okay? I need to know what happened. What happened to Rikku?" Yuna asked calmly, trying to calm Lenne down as well.

"Rikku…she…she was attack by………a vampire!"

* * *

FINALLY I have updated this long awaited chapter for this story. Anyhow I hoped you all enjoyed reading and don't forget to check out the next chapter coming soon called, Rikku's Struggle, Shuyin's Return. 


	11. Rikku's Struggle, Shuyin's Return

**Illusions of Life and Death**

**Chapter 11  
Rikku's Struggle, Shuyin's Return**

"Rikku…she…she was attack by………a vampire!" Lenne cried.

"WHAT?" Yuna panicked, pushing her way through everyone to get inside. Tidus was right behind as the two ran up the stairs and into Rikku's room.

Once inside, Yuna's heart sank. There she was, lying in bed, her eyes closed, sweat dripping down her face and of course the bite on her neck that was still bleeding, mildly.

"Rikku." Yuna spoke, rushing over to her side. "Rikku, its me Yuna, can you hear me?"

But Rikku didn't reply. She looked to be in such pain that was unbearable for Yuna to witness.

"Isn't there anything we can do for her?" Yuna asked shaking her head, crying.

"She hasn't lost too much blood but her wound to the neck won't seem to stop. Her temperature has dropped quite a bit." The doctor began to explain. "The only thing we can really do for her at this point is get her temperature up and stop the bleeding to her neck."

"There has to be something more we can do!" Yuna protested. "What if she turns into a vampire? Or even die? Well?"

"Yuna…" Tidus spoke softly.

"I…I can't lose her…she's all the family I have left…" Yuna cried, holding Rikku's hand. "Please…please help her…"

The doctor turned his head away, unable to look at the two girls. "I…I'm sorry. Without a cure for vampirism, there is nothing I can do for her."

Yuna continued to cry, both hands holding Rikku's. "I need you Rikku…don't leave me…please…" She spoke to her cousin who was struggling at best to fight the disease that was slowly moving through her body.

Tidus looked down at Yuna and Rikku. He could smell the scent of Seymour all over Rikku and the room but decided best to keep it to himself and not let Yuna know. The state she was already in, he didn't want to upset her even more.

"We're doing all we can, Miss. Yuna. It'd be best to let Rikku get some sleep now." The doctor spoke, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You should get some rest yourself."

"But…Rikku…"

The doctor then gently helped Yuna back to her feet, pulling her away from Rikku. "We'll keep a close eye on her. If her condition changes, we'll let you know, okay? Everything will be fine."

"The doctor is right." Tidus joined in. "You should really get some rest. Its late."

Looking back at Rikku, Yuna took a deep breath and nodded her head. "…Okay……"

Tidus walked up to Yuna and wrapped his arm around her and led her out of the room and into her bedroom.

"Is there a way to save her Tidus…?" Yuna asked. "Isn't there something you can do to help her?"

"I wish I could, Yuna. It's not that simple. Vampires bite humans for either a meal, to kill them or to turn them into a vampire. Rikku survived the bite and death so there is a chance that she may…" He replied but decided it'd be best not to complete his sentence. "There's no way for vampires to reverse the bite if that's what you're asking."

Yuna sat on her bed, staring at the ground. "I became a hunter to protect my family…and I can't even do that…Rikku—she'll…" She looked up and over at Tidus. "Isn't there a cure?"

Tidus shook his head sadly. "Not that I know of." Pausing for a moment, he continued. "The only way you could save her is……kill the head vampire before she turns into a vampire herself."

"The head vampire…but that's…"

"My father." Tidus finished for her.

"But that means…all vampires in Spira will perish…even you."

"That's right." He simply replied.

Yuna began to cry once more. "But……I have to chose between you and Rikku…dammit, why does it have to be like this?"

Tidus knew what Yuna was thinking exactly and frankly, he knew that she would have to do. "Yuna…"

"No. I'm not going to choose. I won't. I refuse to!" Yuna retorted.

Tidus looked away from her. Just then, bight lights began to emerge into the village as Tidus was the first to spit them through Yuna's window. He quickly walked over and looked out. He gasped, eyes widened. _Oh, no…_

Yuna stood up from her bed and walked over beside Tidus to see what he was looking out at. And the shock hit her just as much as it did Tidus.

Making their way into the village was a good 30 or 40 so of highly trained vampire hunters, most carrying torches to light their way into the village. Leading them in was of course no other than Shuyin.

"Hunters…" Yuna spoke softly.

"So it has begun." Tidus spoke, a hint of anger in his voice. Yuna looked up at Tidus glare down at the humans. "The fight between vampires and hunters."

"No, don't say that." Yuna disagreed. "Shuyin is only—"

"Its too late Yuna." Tidus interrupted looking down at her. "He'll take us all out, I know it. Nothing can stop him now."

"We have to do something to stop him—anything! Its just…I…I don't want anymore people to die, taken away from me…" She cried.

"Yuna…" He spoke, placing his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Its too late. But I promise you that I'll save Rikku, okay?"

"Tidus…no."

"It's the only way."

"NO!" She shouted, taking a step back away from him. "I won't let you do it, you're staying here with me!"

"You can't choose me over your family, Yuna."

"I don't want to lose either one of you…"

"If I don't end this soon, Rikku will be turned into a vampire. And once that is done there won't be anything you can do to save her. But if I help lead Shuyin to my father, we can end this fight between humans and vampires for good. Once my father is killed, the vampire DNA in Rikku will dissolve and she'll be okay then. Yuna…it's the only way."

"But then you'll die too!" Yuna said, crying. "I don't want that…"

"This is just how it is Yuna. There is nothing else either one of us can do."

The sound of footsteps then was heard coming up the stairs. It was probably without a doubt Shuyin coming after hearing the news about Rikku.

"I'll leave for now to get prepared." Tidus continued, walking over to the window. "I'll see you soon." And with that, he jumped out of the window and proceeded into the forest.

Yuna fell to her knees, crying as she stared at the floor. _This is not how I wanted things to turn out…why…why is this the only choice?_

Shuyin then came walking into her room and gasped to see her on the floor crying. "Yuna!" He spoke, running over and kneeling down in front of her. "Yuna…?"

Yuna looked up at him with her teary eyes.

"Its okay. Everything will be okay." He smiled.

* * *

Making his way through the forest that night heading back to the cave, Tidus couldn't help but allow his tears to be shown. He softly cried, knowing what he had to do for Yuna.

_You and I…we're too different. You're a human and I'm a vampire. Think about it. Is this really what you want? To be with someone who can't go out into the sunlight…who's a complete monster...who's…not like you and your friends. You know what that's like?_

_You'll continue to grow and live, becoming older…but I'll be left behind…_

"_You can't choose me over your family, Yuna._

Although as painful as it was, there was no turning back now. It was time to end the cursed race and allow Spira continue on without fear, sorrow, or death that a vampire caused. This is not how he wanted Yuna to live her life. She belonged to be surrounded by love, warmth, family, friends—away from all the sadness. And Tidus knew that he could give her that. He felt that he had to. That's how much he loved her.

_Yuna……one day...you'll die. But I'll keep on living.

* * *

_

Sorry if this chapter was a lot shorter, gomen! Keep on reading as the final battle between Shuyin's army of bunters go against Jecht and the vampires. And of course to see what will become of Tidus and Yuna. See you in the next chapter!


	12. Cry For Love

**Illusions of Life and Death**

**Chapter 12  
Cry For Love**

Pulling herself back together after her downfall when Shuyin found her alone in her room on the floor, Yuna went back to Rikku's side and stayed there in her room until dawn. Her mind was flooded with thoughts about everything that had happened—and what was to come.

She was determined to save both Rikku and Tidus somehow. But she didn't know where she could find the answers that would solve her problems. They felt out of reach, with no solution, no resolve.

But looking back at Rikku, Yuna's thoughts trailed back to her. She was fast asleep there in her bed, sweat dripping down her face, inhaling and exhaling a heavy breath for air.

_Rikku…_

It killed her inside to see the once lively energetic cousin of hers weak and lethargic, with lost hope and thoughts.

_I'll find a way to save you, I promise. I won't let you die…_

"Yuna…?" Came a soft voice from behind. Yuna turned around to see Lenne standing in the doorway, her eyes saddened and worried. "You've been up all night, haven't you?"

She turned away, back at Rikku, holding her hand. "It's okay…I'm not tired."

"Shuyin is preparing for battle. They are going out tonight—going to the cave."

Yuna didn't reply. Just Lenne mentioning _Shuyin_ and _battle_ in the same sentence made her heart race with fear. A fear that haunted herself for Tidus.

"I know that you don't want to be bothered with this now but…Shuyin wants to know if you'll be going with him and the others or if you want to stay here and protect the village tonight?" Lenne continued to speak.

"I…" Yuna began, soft at best. She knew that if she were to go to the cave with Shuyin, that would mean seeing Tidus there fighting, attacking—killing. He wants to help Shuyin and lead him to his father. Thinking about it, there wasn't anything she could do to change that. Deep down, Yuna didn't even know if she was willing to even see Tidus do such a thing. Ever since Baralai had past and Tidus came into her life, Yuna wanted nothing more then to protect him, just like he wanted to protect her. After losing so many people in her life that she cared about, she felt that she had to protect the ones she still had now. Everyone in the village—Wakka, Lulu, Vidina, Lenne, Rikku—Tidus. "…I'll stay here…in the village."

With her mind made up, she realized that she cared for too many in the village for her to go off and whiteness a battle she feared of seeing and being apart of.

"I'll let him know. Excuse me." Lenne finished, leaving the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Yuna there with Rikku.

Closing her eyes, tears began to escape. As much as she wanted to go to the cave and stop both Tidus and Shuyin, she couldn't. Her heart ached for a simple solution—any solution. She didn't want to go through all this pain anymore.

* * *

As the many vampires were at their slumber that morning, Tidus was found not. He was walking around the main chamber, getting a good glimpse at what he had called his home for the many years he had been in Besaid. Looking at all his many brothers and sisters sleeping—they were all his family. He knew that his father had worked hard to make it this far. After leaving Macalania when he was a young boy. Day after day, Jecht had never once given up on the colony. And after losing Rain, Tidus mother, he vowed never to lose to the humans ever again, that they'd pay for what they did to her.

Thinking about it made him wonder how far his father would go when the hunters would attack. His father was a very skilled vampire and could probably rip them all to shreds. With his father like that, how was he suppose to lure Shuyin in to kill him?

"Still up you little runt?" Same a foul voice from behind. It was without a doubt Seymour's voice once Tidus turned around and saw him there approach him. "Not out with your little human friend?"

"What do you want Seymour?" Tidus asked, his tone crabby and uncaring.

"Guess you haven't head yet…the hunters are coming tonight to finish us off." He laughed. "To think that they all want to die that eagerly."

"Heh, well if that is true, I better make sure that they do a good job at making sure you're one of those who will be eagerly killed by a hunter." He turned around, making his way out of the main chamber.

"You know that I'm going to have no choice but to kill your little human friend…" Seymour began to taunt, halting Tidus stop.

"Lay one finger on her and I'll be the one to kill you…" Tidus replied, clutching his hand into a fist.

"Why must you be so blind, Tidus? She's a hunter, you know that no matter what you try to do, she will come with the other hunters and attack us. Your affection for her was just an illusion, something that was never real."

"And what would you know about what is real or not?" Tidus shouted, tuning around and looked him in the eyes. "How would you know the difference between life and death? Well? You don't know because you don't care about anything but your—"

"And how would you know?" He interrupted. "You're just a pathetic half breed, you don't know the difference between anything! You know why? Because you're nothing more then a coward! You can't accept the simple truth even if it's right there in front of you! You many not believe a single world that comes out of my mouth but I'm only telling you this because as your elder it's my job to protect you! To protect you and all the others in this colony."

"To protect me? You killed Baralai, you bit Rikku, you've hurt the only person I've ever been close with…that I've ever cared about…"

"She is different from you and I, Tidus. No matter how many times you'd try, she could never understand. Vampires and humans live two different lives, live in two different worlds, whatever we are, they are the opposite!"

"No! They aren't! We aren't…we're not that different…"

"Tidus…" Seymour continued, walking up to him. "Think about it. You have to do what's best for you and Yuna. No one in our colony or even in their village would accept the two of you together. You'd both be living a lie, one that you couldn't keep anyways. We live in the shadows—death. They live in the light—life. That is and will always be. Do you understand?"

Tidus looked away, closing his eyes. He was right. As much as he hated to admit it, Seymour was right. Everything he said…everything that he tried to tell him over and over again was true. "What am I suppose to do then…?" he asked, his voice weak and trembling.

"You don't have to do anything. Just live your life the way we are meant to live them. And let the humans live their lives the way they are meant to live them. Of course, there probably won't be anyone like Yuna you'll ever meet again, but that's the joy of it. Because you'll meet other vampires that are unique in they're own way that you'll learn to love with. Let loose and give in to your vampirism, boy. It is the best gift of all. Your true nature."

"My…true nature…?" Tidus spoke, opening his eyes and looking up at Seymour.

"You're true self. The vampire within you…" He smiled, looking down at Tidus. "Don't be afraid to hide it anymore."

* * *

"So do you think we have enough hunters?" Auron asked, standing outside the mansion that morning with Shuyin.

"We have enough for a small army. Should be plenty against the vampires." Shuyin replied, looking over the sheet of the names of all the hunters.

"Good. I want this mess cleaned up tonight…for good."

"And that's why I am here, sir. I'll make sure the job is done."

Just as the two finished up their conversation, both turned their heads over to the mansion as they heard Yuna open the door and come out.

The two men looked back at each other once more.

"Right." Shuyin chuckled. "Excuse me." He finished, walking away and heading over to the mansion, which he entered.

"Yuna could I have a moment with you?" Auron asked.

"…Yes?" She began quietly, walking over to him.

"I heard that you don't want to accompany us to the cave—that you rather stay here in the village?"

"That's right."

Auron sighed. "Yuna, you are one of my best hunters here on Besaid. You're smart, confident, skilled—but lately your work has been slipping. You show up late for your patrolling shifts, sometimes you don't even do them at all, I mean…I know that Baralai's death was devastating, it was to all of us. But tonight is utmost important for all the hunters. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?"

Yuna looked away, staring at the ground. "I…I don't know…"

"Then at least think about it. I'll come by later for your answer." Auron finished then began to walk away towards the mansion where he entered and followed Shuyin.

Was she to really go out into the forest with the other hunters to slaughter the vampires?

"There is no way I can do that." She spoke to herself, shaking her head. "I couldn't…I can't…"

* * *

And there is another chapter for you. Next time: Night comes and the final battle between the humans and vampires begins. Don't worry, there are still a few more chapters to go! Leave your review and I'll see you in chapter 13, Intoxication. 


	13. Intoxication

**Illusions of Life and Death**

**Chapter 13  
Intoxication**

As the sun began to set that evening, the blue light of the moon slowly lighted the night as dark came. The air was crisp and clear. A perfect warm night on Besaid.

This was the night when predators stalked, the perfect night for them. Becoming part of the shadows. To lurk and stalk they're pray, without being caught. The night was their cloak, their ally, and their home.

"Move out." Seymour ordered, preparing the vampires within the main chamber of their home. "Tonight, we're gonna have a little fun. Kill ALL the hunters, leave none alive. Then, the main feast begins in the village. Father wants them all drained!"

A loud cheer erupted through out the chamber, creating an echo throughout the rest of cave.

* * *

Once Yuna had finished reading her father's journal that night, it fell from her hands and onto the floor. She knew what had to be done. Although it could possibly end Tidus' life, Yuna didn't have a choice. If she didn't help the other hunters in the extermination hunt to end the vampire's threat, they would continue on feeding and killing innocent humans. Not only that, Yuna had to protect her fellow people. Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, little Vidina, Lenne, everyone—Yuna knew that each and every one of them had to be protected. They all deserved to live in a world without fear—Yuna knew that she could make that happen. She could give them all hope and comfort of a better life. She would be selfish to put her romance before Spira.

"Yuna?" Came a low distant voice from her doorway. She turned around to be greeted by a friendly smile from Shuyin. "You ready?

"Oh." She exclaimed. "Uh, yeah. I'll be down in a minute."

"You know…we're really glad that you changed your mind and decided to come with us tonight." Shuyin nodded his head then left, closing the door behind him.

Yuna walked over to her mirror and gazed at her reflection. She found a boost of confidence knowing that her and the other hunters could pull the job off and finish the vampire race once and for all.

Once finished in her room, Yuna headed out where she met all the other hunters gathering in the middle of the village. There, Auron stood out in front to prepare his speech.

"Alright everyone, hush down!" He began. As they halted their speaking, all turned his way to listen to what he was about to announce to them all. "Now that we're all here, let's begin. As you know, each and every one of us here tonight are part of an important mission—to end the vampire race that plagues Spira with suffering, fear, pain and death. So let's mark this day in the history of Yevon—the day we put an end to that fear, pain and death! Let the great vampire hunt begin!"

A great cheer throughout the village—both hunters and villagers—erupted. Joy for the villagers and confidence for the hunters.

"The cave is the most logical area where the vampires are hiding. We should start there, which is the northwest corner of Besaid." Shuyin began to tell Auron and the others. "Let's go!"

As they proceeded out of the village and into the forest, many lit torches to guide them through the dark woods. It was quiet, too quiet to say. Yuna walked beside Shuyin near the front of the group as they continued.

She was down, wasn't exactly sure that was doing the right thing. But then again, what could she do?

All of a sudden Auron, who was at the front of the squad stopped. Many began to look around at their surroundings. Slowly and nearly he could hear steps coming towards them. Withdrawing his guns, he grinned. "It's an ambush! Everyone spread out!"

And with that, the vampires immerged. Fangs long and nails sharp ready for battle. All the villagers back in the village boarded up their huts and hugged their loved ones hearing the sounds of screams and gunshots coming from the forest. It was terrifying, the thought of those blood suckers breaching the hunters and entering the village.

Back in the forest, Yuna withdrew her guns in full force defending herself. Her mind was drawing a blank, she couldn't even think about anything besides killing as many vampires she could to protect herself from being attacked.

Finally after defeating the ones near her, she then noticed one more. The vampire was angry, irritated. But surprisingly to Yuna, he then turned around and began to run. "Hold it!" Yuna shouted, running after him. While doing this, Shuyin looked over to see Yuna chasing after the vampire. He looked concerned, hoping that she would be okay.

Finally catching up to the creature, she loaded her gun and fired, shooting it through its head and watched as its body dissolved into pyreflies. Taking a minute to rest, she found herself away from the group and alone. Looking around, it was quiet besides hearing the sounds of battle behind her. Deciding to continue onwards, Yuna walked through the eerie wood, the moon full in the sky. She looked around, ready to attack anything that came her way. Guns fully loaded and withdrawn in both hands. Suddenly, she spun around when she heard something snap, like a twig, behind her. "Who's there?" She asked, nothing but air.

"Yuna."

Turning back around, she jumped when she was faced with Tidus. But he wasn't the happy Tidus she once saw in him. No…he looked angry. His eyes were a dark red, his vampire eyes that look piercingly dangerous.

"Tidus…I'm so glad that you're okay…" She said, placing her guns away and ran up, gripping his forearms. "Please…please don't do this…"

Sighing in a frustrated tone, he looked at her with red eyes. "Yuna I won't just stand around and not to anything." He clenched his hands into fists. "Stay out of it."

"You know I can't!" She exclaimed. "If your father dies so do you!"

"Stay OUT OF IT!" He yelled, making her take a step back away from him, frightened. "Tidus you're not acting like yourself..."

"No Yuna! You're just not listening to me!" He approached her, coming upon her as her back hit a tree. "And you will listen to me, okay? You don't belong here in this battle. There is nothing you can do to change things without making sacrifices. So stay out of it."

"No…" She continued to refuse, hands pressing to the tree behind her.

"Why must you be so stubborn?"

"Because I can't just stand around and watch you do this! Because I love you!"

He then grabbed her neck and pressed his lips hard on her mouth, releasing his anger and frustration into the kiss. The intoxication, the sweetness. It all flowed through him now. Stubbornly, Yuna refused to heed the vampire's warning as she wined in displeasure. She didn't want this. Not like this. What was overcoming Tidus? Why was he suddenly acting like this? As his hips jerked sharply, forcing himself deeper into her mouth, his agonized cry, strangely muffled, reached her ears as he parted his lips from hers.

His hands slipped down to grip her upper arms, his mouth moving over her cheeks, jaw, and then her neck. He nestled his hips between hers, claws digging into flesh.

"Stop…" She begged, crying out at the pain.

But he didn't respond, instead continued, licking and kissing her cheek and neck passionately.

"Tidus…" She whined. "Stop…" She tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

But Tidus' mind was clouded with anger and rage. He wanted Yuna safe. But the vampire inside him was taking over.

"No…" Tears streamed down her smooth cheeks, wet blue and green eyes clamping shut as he started to caress a breast over her shirt.

His eyes glowed a dark, feral red, his ears listening to the blood pump in her veins. It was right there…her neck. Sweet skin just asking to be marred with the scar of a bite. She was his Yuna, a blood filled living thing, one that he could take. He dug his nails deeper into her arms, inhaling the scent of the red liquid, peaking his thirst even more.

"Enough…you're…you're hurting me…"

His kisses turned into nibbles, his teeth grazing her soft supple skin. A tight strung piece of thread stopped him from biting. The vampire could no longer be held back.

"Tidus…stop…don't…" She gasped, tears the only thing she saw. "I……I love you……Tidus…"

Then suddenly, _snap._

Tidus drew back for a split second, fangs growing long. Yuna could only gasp before the teeth sunk into her neck and drained blood.

She coughed. "N-No…T-Tid…us……s…s-to…p" She tried to force her words out at best. But the draining was wavering her speech and breathing became harder to inhale.

"YUNA!"

Swiftly, Tidus reeled back and turned away only to be smacked down by a large tree branch that was swung at him. Yuna fell to her knees, placing her hand on the bite to prevent the blood from continuing to bleed out.

"Yuna!" She looked up briefly, her vision blurred to see Shuyin drop the tree branch and begin to run to her aid.

But being blocked from Tidus who stood back up, the two commenced into a fight with one another using their fists. Both were equally strong, neither one showing any sign of being beaten by the other nor backing down. With an angry growl, Tidus opened his fist, revealing his long sharp claws and slashed Shuyin with them across his back.

"Ugh!" He cried in pain as the wound sunk deep into his skin. "You monster! I'll kill you for hurting Yuna!" Shuyin grumbled, punching Tidus across the face.

"Uh…" Tidus' mind then unexpectedly snapped out of the blood lust as he fell to the floor and remained there as thoughts flooded through his mind.

_I told you that I wasn't afraid. That I wanted to be with you. That I was willing to take the risks!_

_It's just…I…I don't want anymore people to die, taken away from me…_

_If your father dies so do you!_

_Because I can't just stand around and watch you do this!_

_I……I love you……Tidus…_

_You monster! I'll kill you for hurting Yuna!_

He closed his eyes in pain. What was happening? "Ugh…" He forced himself back up, only making it to his knees. "I…I hurt…Yuna?" He looked over to see Shuyin pick up and held Yuna in his arms as Yuna lay there, eyes barely opened, too weak to even move as well as blood continuing to drip down her neck. "Yuna…"

Once secure in his arms, Shuyin turned away and began to head back to the village.

Tidus remained on his knees in pain. "What have I done…? ...Yuna…"

* * *

Seymour stood atop of the ruined cave, watching all the other vampires and hunters in a full scale battle. His smile was filled in excitement, he felt himself in bliss, watching the humans die.

_Yes…that's right my brothers and sisters…kill them…kill them all._

The battle continued on with no end in sight. The hunters were out in full force with their guns and knives and the vampires with their fangs and claws.

"Move out hunters! We've got to get to that cave!" Auron instructed the surrounding hunters around him.

Looking out in front of him, he was only seconds away from the entrance of the cave. Looking up, he noticed the blue haired vampire with his arms crossed over his chest staring at him.

Seymour then jumped down and began to charge after Auron.

Auron braced himself. _This was the vampire that killed Baralai. His death had to be avenged._ Loading up his guns, he began to charge after Seymour.

* * *

Tiredly, Shuyin finally reached the village with the unconscious Yuna in his arms. Reaching the mansion's steps, he fell to his knees from exhaustion, placing down on the main porch in front of the front doors.

He had suffered a great amount of blood loss as the scratch wounds on his back continued to sting.

Lenne was up in Rikku's room, wiping her forehead with a wet cloth to cool her temperature down when she heard the loud voices of worry coming from downstairs. As she looked over towards the door standing up, seconds later Wakka came walking in carrying Yuna in his arms.

"Lady Yuna!" Lenne spoke at the first glance she saw of her unconscious state. "What happened?"

Wakka continued and laid her down on the bed across the room from Rikku's. "She's been bitten. Shuyin brought her here."

"Did he already leave?"

"No, he's also injured."

After hearing that, Lenne immediately left the room. While exiting the room and turning down the hall, she right away bumped into someone. To prevent her from falling, he wrapped his arms around her.

Lenne flinched from the sudden impact with her eyes closed.

"Are you okay?"

Lenne then opened her eyes and looked up to see Shuyin holding her in his arms.

"Uh, Shuyin…" She removed herself from his embrace blushing so that she could get a good look at his face. "I heard that you are injured."

"Yeah, My back…" He replied with a smile. "But I'll be alright. I have to hurry so that I can help Auron."

"Yes. Allow me clean you up and mend your wounds."

He nodded his head in agreement. "We don't have much time. Yuna is in need of assistance as well."

"Wakka is taking care of her. Once I'm done with you, I will tend to her."

* * *

Making his way back to the cave slowly, he could hear the cries and screams in the near distance from the battle that continued.

The battle seemed boundless as dawn was soon to approach. If that were to happen, the vampires would have to retreat into the cave, which would allow the hunters to proceed in and be even closer to Jecht.

_Hmm…Jecht…_ His father's name echoed through his mind. With the vampires and hunters in battle, it _would_ be the perfect time. The time to end this.

Picking up his pace, Tidus then began to run, making his way to the cave and in. Running through the long gloomy tunnel to the main chamber, he approached the main doors to his father's room. Before entering, he noticed a knife perfect size and length to get the job done. He picked it up and hid it behind his back as he entered the room and saw his father sitting in his chair across the room.

"Tidus?" Jecht began wondering why he had come. "What are you doing here?"

"Father…" Tidus began, his voice was rough and deep unlike his usual sweet self. "There's something I need to talk to you about…something very important…" He gripped the knife even tighter in his grip as he approached his father.

* * *

Once Lenne had finished with Shuyin, she left his room so that he could finish preparing before heading back out.

Entering Rikku's, she saw Wakka be Yuna's side.

"The bite has finally stopped bleeding." He began.

"How bad is it?"

"I'm not sure. She hasn't awakened yet. But her pulse and breathing are stable."

Lenne walked over to Yuna and examined her neck where the bite mark was. Placing her finger over it, she suddenly pulled back. "Uhh…what the?"

"What?" Wakka asked. He looked over and stared in awe to see what was happening.

The bite wound on Yuna's neck was self healing itself at an abnormal speed. In seconds, it was as if she was never even bitten as the wound fully closed and left no trace.

"What…?" Wakka asked. "Could it be possible that a vampire's DNA can circulate that quick in a human's body that it can self heal that quickly?"

"I'm not sure…I've never seen anything like this before…"

All of a sudden, Yuna's eyes shot wide open, which startled both Lenne and Wakka there.

"Whoa! Yuna!" Wakka shouted.

"Are you okay?"

Yuna remained there, blinking her eyes two or three times. _Tidus… _She then sat up and began to stand up.

"Wait Yuna, you have to rest."

But Yuna didn't even reply. It was if she was emotionless to say the least and it perplexed Lenne and Wakka. Suddenly beginning to run, Yuna left the room.

"Wait, Yuna!" Lenne called out but was unable to do anything.

Once Shuyin was done placing a new shirt on and walked into the hall, he saw Yuna run out and down the stairs. Lenne came out soon after and turned her head to Shuyin worriedly.

Already knowing that he should chase after her, he nodded his head and began to do so. Lenne then ran into the next room, which was Yuna and over to her window to see the two out and continue into the forest.

_Yuna…what has happened to you…?_

Turning back around, she then noticed Braska's journal that she had given to Yuna when she first came to the island on the floor. Walking over and picking it up, she began to read the contents on the pages.

_Vampires begun at the dawn of times as humans who were born under the name of the malevolence and mysterious spirit Yu Yevon, while humans on the other hand are born under the name of Yevon. Each and everyone one of them have the potential to live forever, as long as they can supply upon their basic need to feed. They are not entirely dead, nor are they alive. Their personalities without doubt warped in response to the lifestyle that is the true curse of vampirism - closed, dangerous and mad. Although known to be dangerous monsters of the night – my studies have shown that there is a way to covert their cursed warped lives into becoming once again a human. A Half breed. _

_Half breed vampires are the results of when a human and vampire mate together. Thus into doing this, the child is born half of each type. The child shows both the characteristics of a vampire and human. Half breeds are considered neither entirely dangerous nor nice. They're mind can slip from good to evil or vice versa in an instant. Half breeds live a cursed life of being born under the names of both Yevon and Yu Yevon, which complicates the situation of they're closed minds. Aside from their personality, my many years of studies have finally discovered the answers that we've all been desperately search for._

_Firstly, in order to be rid of the vampires, their main, the 'father' vampire must be killed. Places in which this vampire whereabouts could be are mostly abandoned dark places where we would never step foot into. Underground ruins, caves, abandoned buildings, and so on. _

_To cure a human who has been bitten by a creature of the night—the only solution to this is to kill the head vampire. The most amount of time a human can withstand a bite is three days. If done so before the third day, the vampire DNA within that will dissolve and he/she will regain her normal self once again._

_And finally the last piece of the puzzle. How to convert a vampire back into a normal human. Unfortunately, there is no way for that to be possible. Once a vampire, always a vampire. That is, for one exception. A Half breed. If done properly, a half breed can be saved and can be reverted into a human. The only way for this to be done is to firstly make sure that no human kills the—_

The rest of the page was torn so she was unable to continue. She turned the page to see the last sentence in the journal.

_To whoever is reading this please see to it that this information is put to good work to hopefully one day end the race of vampirism that torments Spira. _

Lenne closed the journal and held it in her arms. "Oh Yuna…what's going to happen to you? To the vampires? …To Spira?"

* * *

End of chapter. Okay I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter because I know I did while writing it. What's going to happen now you ask? Will Tidus kill his father? Will Yuna reach him in time? What exactly will happen once dawn approaches?

All will be answered. Stick around to read chapter 14, A Pierced Heart Through Love.


	14. A Pierced Heart Through Love

**Illusions of Life and Death**

**Chapter 14  
A Pierced Heart Through Love**

It was a very early, surprisingly cold summer morning. The small village of Besaid remained in its peaceful sleep, while the flames of battle and death raged between the hunters and vampires.

On the outskirts of Besaid village—in the forests–where most of the residents dare not go–there was an old abandoned cave—an old temple never once used in many years. But it was only found out recently that a clan of vampires had made it their own. This had distressed and frightened the villagers to the point where they were even too scared to even leave their huts, yet alone the village.

Without any thoughts or concerns in her mind, Yuna ran. She could feel her body slowly becoming numb as she could feel the transformation slowly taking over. She was running low on time—feeling the vampire within her.

"Yuna!!! Stop!!" She could hear Shuyin right behind her but didn't halt her run. If she didn't get to Tidus now, then it'd be too late.

The battle between the hunters and vampires continued on more so. It'd only be another hour before the sun would rise. The vampires had to act fast, kill fast and be victorious. The hunters had no time limit for when the sun would come, the vampires would have to retreat into the cave where they would be surrounded and blocked in.

* * *

As Tidus took another step forward, Jecht then stood up from his chair.

"What is the matter, my son? Why aren't you out there fighting with your brothers and sisters?" He asked, feeling rather annoyed that Tidus wasn't doing his duties.

"This battle…father…why must we prolong it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? Once the sun rises we will have no where to go but back here into our home. We will be tired…needy…the hunters will follow…" Tidus chuckled. "This is the end."

"How dare you utter such words to me!" Jecht yelled.

"It is nothing but the truth, father…"

"I am the heir of the vampires. Do you know what'll happen to all the vampires in Spira if I am killed?"

"Yes…we'll all be exterminated."

"Exactly. My ancestors before me have all kept the blood line safe. We've managed to survive for thousands of years!"

"But aren't you tired?"

Jecht took another step closer to him, looking over into his direction as Tidus hung his head down.

"Living for thousands of years…must have been tiring…watching your wife killed…never being able to see her again because we are cursed with immortality…"

He looked away, ashamed almost. His wife…Tidus' mother…

"It's been a long time now…that I've ever heard you talk about mother. Isn't that right? Don't you even care about her anymore!? Well!?"

"It is who we are…" Jecht simply replied, looking away from Tidus and the topic. "Now. That's enough talk about this silly nonsense. Go now and rid the humans."

"Oh father…I am disappointed…but at least this time…all can be forgiven…"

* * *

Yuna fell to her knees, placing her hand over her chest. With every step she had ran, her heart pounded in pain. Closing her eyes, she could feel her eyes beginning to water from the pain within her.

"Yuna!" Shuyin shouted as he finally was able to catch up to her. "Yuna, we must turn back now. You're not well!"

"Get away from me!" Yuna spoke, pushing him away. "There's…I…I need to do this!"

"There is nothing more you can gain going back into this battle, Yuna." Shuyin continued. "Please…turn back now."

Yuna knew in her heart what she had to do. Although in much pain, she knew she had to reach the battle—the cave—Tidus. Standing back up, she began to feel light-headed with a tumble, but Shuyin was there to catch her before falling again.

"There is no strength left in your body for this, Yuna."

"Yes, there is." Yuna forced herself out of his grip and continued, but walking. "I…I will not be defeated…I will not let the vampirism get to me…"

Seconds later, she fell again.

"Yuna!" But this time, Shuyin did not help for something didn't seem right. He blinked once but appeared what he saw was real. A black air substance was beginning to lift out of Yuna's body and up into the air. Words could not explain what was happening to Yuna for he did not know what was happening to her himself. "Uhh…Yuna…"

But she was silent. Her eyes closed as she was wrapping her arms around herself. It was as if she could feel a heavy weight lifting off herself. Her mind was clearing and her sickness was dissipating. Once it was over, she reopened her eyes. Looking around, Yuna stood up and looked down at her hands. "W-What…?"

"Yuna?" Shuyin asked looking at her.

She looked up at him as well. "Shuyin?"

"What happened?"

"I…I'm not sure really but…I feel like myself again."

"The vampirism in you dissolved?"

"Yes…maybe. I'm not sure but…" Yuna then turned her head to see in the distance hundreds—maybe even thousands of pyreflies beginning to lift up and float into the sky above.

"What's going on?" Shuyin asked, also watching. "Have…the vampires been defeated?"

_Vampires defeated? Then that would mean…no…it couldn't mean…Tidus really…_ "Tidus!" Yuna shouted, beginning to run once more towards the cave.

"Uh…wait, Yuna!" Shuyin replied, following after her.

* * *

"Argh…this…can't…be happening…" Seymour spoke, falling to his knees.

Auron stood there watching as the pyreflies slowly began to leave his body.

"Serves you right, vampire. You've caused a lot of pain and death, especially to Lady Yuna."

Seymour chuckled, looking up at Auron. "Such an easy target—" He coughed, feeling his lungs beginning to close up. "But…I guess…it's been so long now…"

As Auron looked up and away from Seymour, he saw Yuna and Shuyin approach and halt their run when they saw the pyreflies floating out of Seymour's body.

"What happened?" Shuyin asked.

"We're not certain on that yet. Just a few minutes ago, all the vampires began to die. They stopped…stood there and let themselves just fade away into pyreflies." Auron replied.

"This is…because…" Seymour continued. "Father…I'm sorry…but now I can…finally rest…" Seymour finished, the rest of his body fading, turning into a cluster of pyreflies that lifted up towards the sky.

"I guess this means…we've finally won." Shuyin continued. Looking up into the sky, he noticed the sun beginning to rise. "Dawn has arrived."

Feeling her eyes beginning to water, Yuna was once more at it, running.

"Yuna—"

"Let her go." Auron interrupted, keeping Shuyin from following her.

"But Auron…"

"There is something that she needs to do and on her own."

With a nod, Shuyin remained where he was then begun to run around helping the wounded hunters with Auron.

* * *

Inside the cave, Yuna searched around entering the main chamber. She looked over at her left to see the doors to Jecht's room open. Taking in a deep breath she hurried to the room.

Once inside…she felt her heart in pain once again.

There was Tidus…holding his fading father in his arms—a knife piercing his heart.

Tidus felt his eyes beginning to water as his father looked up at him.

"Tidus…why…why did you…"

"I had to father…I know you're tired…living all this time…it's not right. Now you can rest now—with mom."

Jecht smiled. "But…the price…"

"It doesn't matter. I realize the consequences of my actions. It doesn't matter anymore, dad. It's over. Rest now…"

Jecht lifted his arm and placed it on Tidus' cheek. "Heh…you…you really are my son. I'm proud of what you did…"

"Dad…no matter what…I'll always love you dad…that's why…that's why I did this."

"Yes…and thank you. You're mother would have been proud too…"

Yuna stood there watching, seeing the pyreflies beginning to left from out of his body. It was time…

"Dad…" Tidus spoke, seeing his father almost completely faded. He was scared, watching. But his father just smiled at him.

"I love you son…I just wished I told you that…long ago…" And with that, his eyes closed, hand fell to the ground and the remains of his body faded into pyreflies.

It was no over. The vampire threat was finally finished.

"Tidus…" Yuna spoke, taking a step forward.

Tidus turned his head, still on his knees and looked over at her. "Yuna…why are you—ugh!" he spoke, gripping onto his chest from the pain.

"Tidus, no!" Yuna shouted running to his side. "Tidus, don't go…I'm begging you!"

"Ugh…this pain…really does hurt."

Yuna remained there on her knees in front of him, crying. He looked to be in such pain that she didn't know if she had it in her to witness another painful death that was to come.

"Yuna…I have a request…"

"Yes?"

"Please…help me up and…take me outside."

"But the sun has already risen! If you go into the light you'll…"

"I know. For once in my life I wanted to watch the sun rise…and now I can and with you."

"Even though it will kill you!?"

"Please Yuna…"

She continued to cry. Always surrounded by so much sadness and now this. Even though it was his final request, Yuna knew in her heart that she had to do this. It was what he wanted.

"Okay Tidus. I'll take you outside then."

"Thank you."

Helping him up, she wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and slowly helped him walk, making their way out of the cave.

* * *

Cliffy. Next is the final chapter!!!! What will happen, you ask? Well…stick around of course. Leave your review and I'll see you all in the final chapter of Illusions of Life and Death. The final chapter…chapter 15, More Than An Illusion. Reality. 


	15. More Than An Illusion, Reality

**Illusions of Life and Death**

**Chapter 15  
More Than An Illusion. Reality**

"The village sleeps peacefully through the night. The echoes of slaughter whisper from within the forest. Beyond this world lies freedom. Or will it be consumed by sleepless death? I know in my heart that the answer lies to me. Reality is a false cruel illusion. But we mustn't part from that illusion. Because when they are gone, we may still exist, but we would have ceased to live." Lenne spoke as she stared out the window from her room. "It's a full moon out tonight. It's as red as blood, for many have died on this night."

Soon after, a housemaid knocked on her door and entered. "Lady Lenne…"

Lenne turned to the woman, seeing the overcast look upon her face.

"Lady Lenne. The night has gone quiet."

She then stood up. "Then the battle is over." Walking towards the maid, Lenne then walked past her, leaving the room and entering Rikku's. Taking a seat down next to the bed, she then placed her hand on Rikku's forehead. "Her fever is dissipating." Next observing her neck, Lenne watch that the bite mark had quickly healed itself.

Within moments, Rikku tiredly opened her eyes. Lenne smiled down at her as she turned her head and faced her. "Lenne? But…what happened?"

"The battle has ended. The vampires have been beaten."

"Ah, truly?" Rikku spoke, sitting up. "Where is everyone? Lulu and Wakka…Auron…Shuyin…… Yuna? But what happened to Tidus then?"

"Everyone will be here shortly, dawn has arrived. As for Tidus…" She looked away. "I am not sure. We will know once Yuna returns."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the forest, many of the hunters were celebrating. The vampire race had been destroyed after centuries of suffering and fear. Gathering up the wounded and getting them back to the village was the first priority.

That was of course what everyone did, except for Shuyin. Knowing that Yuna was in the cave, he wanted to go after her but knew in his heart that he shouldn't. So without choice, he had to wait for her own return, whether it as to be with or without Tidus.

Deep within the cave, Yuna helped Tidus walk by placing one of his arms around her shoulder for balance. He was incredibly weak and his breathing was calm with short in and outtakes.

"I can see the entrance up ahead." Yuna spoke to warn Tidus to prepare himself for the outside world that was in daylight.

"Yes…"

As the neared the entrance, Yuna became more and more nervous. She didn't know what was to happen once Tidus would step out into the light. As much as Tidus was prepared for this, Yuna was not. But she had to look past that and do this. She had to. For Tidus.

Finally the moment of truth came. Exiting the cave, both Shuyin and Auron looked over to see the two come out.

Yuna took in a deep breath and stepped outside with Tidus. The moment the sun hit his skin, he looked up at his surroundings. Yuna carefully parted his arm from her shoulder so he could stand.

But the moment she did, he fell to the ground, weak and in pain from the sun's harmful warmth.

"Tidus!" She shouted, kneeling down to his side.

"Its…its okay…"

But by the continuous groans of ache, she knew that it wasn't okay. He wasn't going to be okay. He continued to scream in pain as the sun continued to burn his skin until finally a black substance began to lift out from his body and up into the air.

"Tidus…" Yuna softly mumbled seeing him in such pain and not able to do anything to help him.

"…Yuna?" Tidus spoke, trying to look up at her. But before doing so, his eyes closed and within seconds, his entire body fell to the cold ground.

"Tidus…? Tidus!? …Tidus!!"

* * *

There are as many nights as days, and the one is just as long as the other in the year's course. Even a happy life cannot be without a measure of darkness, and the word 'happy' would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness.

From the very first moment I met you that day in Luca, three passions have governed my life: The longings for love, the search for knowledge, and unbearable suffering of people.

Love brings happiness and relieves loneliness. In the union of love I have learned that what's meant to be will always find a way. Love will never leave you. It will guide your heart to what you truly desire.

With equal passion I have sought knowledge. I have wished to understand the hearts of your kind…vampires. I have wished to understand your heart. Because I know that I cannot change time. I can't change how our destinies had entwined with one another. And I don't regret meeting you. It's because of you that I learned more about myself and about life.

Love and knowledge had also led me to suffering. I had lost many close people that I loved dearly. My family, my friends. Cries of pain reverberated in my heart knowing that I wasn't strong enough to save them. I long to alleviate the evil, but I cannot. And because of that I too suffer.

This has been my life. With bad came good. And I found it all worth living for.

It has now been just over a year since all that has happened. Life on Besaid and the rest of Spira had finally gotten back to normal. To most, the sun has never shined brighter before then how it does now. And they all owed everything to that one brave half-breed vampire.

Lulu and Wakka remained the same, brining up their two year old son together on Besaid. Rikku as well remained on Besaid for the time being, spending time with Yuna and the others before setting off to journey Spira and its many wonders.

After finally silencing the vampires, Shuyin returned to Luca for a short time to resign his position as a vampire hunter. Now he was finally able a chance in life that didn't involve killing and hunting, which made him happier then ever.

After parting from Yuna and the others, Lenne to returned to her home in Zanarkand where she remained at the temple to continue her work. After the many months since the vampires had been slain, Lenne had made a memorial documentary on Lord Braska's studies as well as the extinction of the vampires, which overall received great support from Spira. Finally finishing her work, she left Zanarkand and journeyed to Luca where she and Shuyin were reunited with one another. The two shared many good times with one another and, the two being quite taken with one another, didn't take long for them to express their feelings of affection.

They remained together and before you knew it, they had decided on moving in together. One sunny summer afternoon as Lenne was unpacking her things, Lenne had stumbled across Braska's Journal. She had almost forgotten that for the documentary she did, she borrowed it from Yuna.

Deciding the take it out so that next time she was to visit Besaid to return it to Yuna, a small piece of paper fell out from the journal. Bending down and picking it up, she noticed it was a small passage that was ripped out from one of the entries. Reading it, Lenne then knew exactly where it was suppose to go.

It was one of the very last passages of the journal. _And finally the last piece of the puzzle. How to convert a vampire back into a normal human. Unfortunately, there is no way for that to be possible. Once a vampire, always a vampire. That is, for one exception. A half breed. If done properly, a half breed can be saved and can be reverted into a human. The only way for this to be done is to firstly make sure that no human kills the—_and that is where the passage was torn from. Smiling, Lenne placed the small torn part of the passage back on the page to that it could be continued. _The only way for this to be done is to firstly make sure that no human kills the__ lead vampire. The vampire must be staked in the heart by the hands of only a half breed. As the vampire perishes, the human DNA in the half breed will overpower the vampirism, thus turning it pure once again._

It was certainly the final piece to the puzzle. Placing the journal on her desk, she then walked over to the window and stared out towards the ocean and Besaid in the far distance. Thinking about Besaid and Yuna, Lenne knew that this is indeed what Yuna wanted…

* * *

After having a whole year of peace, Yuna's heart was at ease. She had left the Hunter's Manson like many before her to start a new life. A life that would be her own. A life where the threat of vampires didn't exist anymore.

Walking up to towards the tallest cliff on Besaid that overlooked the entire island and the water in its surroundings, she took a seat down in the grass and closed her eyes. The wind was fresh and strong, a gentle spring breeze that was warm and soothing on her skin, rays of sunshine shined, warming her skin as she watched as the leaves fell from the trees, birds flying from one branch to the next, and the squirrels running up and down the tree trunks.

She was finally at peace.

Opening her eyes once more, Yuna stood up and gazed out at the scenery. It was truly beautiful. Not having to fear for being alone on walks or passing through the nearby forests. This was her true peace.

Finally hearing the footsteps of an approaching individual, Yuna turned around and a smiled peeked out at the sides of her mouth. Laughing, she ran up to him and they embraced.

This was her life now. Her illusions were mere distractions to her true want in reality. Being in the arms of her loved one. And she found it to be all worth living for.

The End

* * *

Hey everyone, thanks for reading! I hoped you all enjoyed reading my story and the ending. Leave your reviews and let me know what you think! 


End file.
